Only Hope
by WhitexFox
Summary: Battle begins between the humans and the zodiacs for 16 years until a princess is born with an unusual scar. She sets out to battle to end the war, but what happens when she is captured? Kyoru
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

**Time to be enrolled in a new beginning of war. Two kings fought and fought on who was better, but could never reach a compromise. King Akito, king of the zodiac animals declared war on King Katsuya, king of the humans. They fought for 17 years straight and kept on going. King Katsuya and Lady Kyoko had a baby girl named Tohru once the war started. Kyoko died while giving birth to Tohru and now Tohru is 17 years old. She was the princess of the humans and always thought this war was pointless. Her people called Tohru 'The Gentle' because she cared for everyone including the zodiacs and not herself. The thing that made people worry for Tohru was that she was born with a scar that you can see from 50 feet away. This scar was a light grey color which wrapped all the way up her left arm. For the people not to worry about Tohru, she kept that horrible scar hidden. Tohru, now 17, was the princess wanting to make peace with the zodiacs. She didn't care what would happened to her, she just couldn't stand anybody get hurt for nothing. So now, after every battle, Tohru would ride on the back of her pet guardian "Vivacious" searching for the hurt and the resolution.**


	2. Princess Tohru

Chapter1

**Chapter1. Tohru 'the gentle'**

"**Vivacious, how about land here. This looks like a good spot to look!"**

**The black dragon started to descend down into a meadow carefully with the princess on his back. The princess just smiled waiting to look for survivors from a previous battle. Princess Tohru was always a cheerful person even if she was going through huge trouble. She had chestnut colored hair that was about 1 or 2 inches from her waist. She had such blue eyes that were the color of the sea with a petite body.**

**Vivacious is a black dragon with red scales and eyes. He is Tohru's pet, guardian, and also best friend. He is a 4 legged winged dragon that was about 20 feet long and 15 feet shoulder length high. Tohru found him as an egg about 4 years ago and raised him ever since he hatched. Although Vivacious can understand humans, but he can't speak unlike what the rest of his species can do.**

**The dragon landed on the ground that was covered with dead bodies mixed with both humans and zodiacs. Tohru jumped off Vivacious with a look of horror in her eyes. Tohru started to walk around searching for any life that was not dead with Vivacious following her.**

"**This is horrible. Why would people do this to each other? I just don't get it Vivacious. We are all the same exact type of people." Tohru looked carefully at the bodies and noticed that all of them were pronounced dead. Tohru felt tears coming to her eyes and looked back at her dragon. **

**The dragon knew exactly what to do, which was fly Tohru back to the castle before she has a breakdown. He saw this before and just couldn't take it when Tohru cried like that. Vivacious walked up to Tohru signaling her to get on his back. Tohru took the signal and got on his back and started to fly back home.**

**After 10 minutes of flying, Vivacious dropped Tohru off on her balcony while he went to the stable to rest. Tohru walked slowly throughout her room and stopped in front of a long mirror. She took a glance at herself and started to pull up her sleeve. The grey scar started to become visible, starting from her wrist, and wound all the way up her arm to where the arm meets the shoulder. **

"**Oh mom, why on earth do I have such a horrible scar. I just don't understand what is all going on. If only you were still here, you would know what to do." Tohru smiled a bit and rolled down her sleeve. The princess darted away from the mirror and ran out of her room to find her 2 best friends. **

**Tohru entered the kitchen and saw that Uo, a servent and also Tohru's best friend cooking lunch. "Uo, how are you doing today? I'm sorry that I didn't see you today." Tohru started to get sad until Uo put her hand on the princess's shoulder.**

"**Listen Tohru, you don't have to say sorry to me one bit. But anyways, I'm making sushi for lunch. How's that?" "Oh yes! That sounds really good to me. I can't wait to eat now. Oh by the way, have you seen my father and Hana?" **

"**Come to think of it, yes I did. The King was looking for you and I think Hana is in the gardens." Uo smiled a bit and went back to cooking. "Oh thank you Uo. I will see you later then!" Tohru walked quickly through the doors looking for her father first. **

'**I must think of something that I could possible end this war. Hmmm….. Wait I think I got it! Mom would be proud of me if I did it!' Tohru was thinking so much that she slipped and fell on a rug and ran into a wall. After 5 minutes of searching, Tohru came across her father.**

"**Um, father. I was wondering if I was able to do a certain task." Tohru looked up at her father with worried eyes. King Katsuya was a tall light brown haired man that was about it his late 30s. Katsuya couldn't help but just smile at Tohru everytime she gave him that look. **

"**And what may that be Tohru. You know that I will let you do anything you desire." **

"**Well, iwantogointobattletomorrow!" Tohru spoke so fast that the King couldn't make out at all what she was saying. "Um Tohru, you know that I can't understand you when you say stuff like that!" Katsuya crossed his arms and waited for an answer from the princess.**

"**Please don't get mad at me when I say this but, I want to go to war tomorrow riding on Vivacious!" Tohru quickly looked down not wanting to hear the response from her father. The King gave a surprised expression and completely understood where Tohru was coming from. "And why would you want to do that? Do you know that you are the princess?" **

"**I'm sorry father but I have no choice. I am getting tired of this war that I want to end it so bad. It tears me apart seeing the humans and zodiacs die before my eyes." Tears started to rise from her eyes as she glanced up at her father while rolling up her sleeve. "And besides, something is telling me to go fight as well." Tohru looked down at her scar then up at her father.**

"**Tohru, what do you mean that something is telling you to go to war? Are you saying that it's this scar on you?" Tohru slowly nodded her head not wanting to look up at Katsuya's face. "Yes. It burns when I come close to a zodiac, even if it's dead. It burns so badly that I think I was born to fight." **

"**You are right about being a born fighter my child. I didn't tell you when you were young so I wouldn't have you risk your life fighting. But you were actually born with a talent which is swordsmen. But I guess this was the perfect time to tell you." Tohru glanced at her father a surprised him with a smile. **

"**So does that mean I can fight tomorrow?" "As long as you take Vivacious then it is fine with me. Vivacious is actually the type of species that would go to battle aerial style. But you can't bother your friends, you must practice fighting by yourself and get properly equipped in armor. A dragon fighter must wear the knight armor including the helmet to hide that you are a woman." Tohru blushed a little from what her father said. **

"**Oh thank you father!" Tohru got on her tippy toes and kissed Katsuya on the cheek then left running towards the stables. "I hope that you stay safe Tohru." When saying that. The king then left to go eat something tasty.**

**Tohru ran in the stable and started to wake Vivacious up from his slumber to tell him the good news. Tohru was even lucky enough that she owned a dragon because Vivacious was the only dragon the humans ever encountered. **

"**Vivacious, wake up. We must get started right away!" Tohru knelt right beside the dragon's big head talking to him. Ever so slowly, the dragon opened his giant red eye which happened to be looking at Tohru. With seeing her, he quickly got up and looked down at Tohru waiting for Tohru to say something.**

"**We must get ready for the battle tomorrow! I am going to be your dragon rider so you better get into shape so you can help me fight." While saying that, Tohru started to jump for joy listening to herself talk like that. Understanding what Tohru said, Vivacious walked over to the opening of the stable and flew out, trying to get his wings back in shape. **

**While the dragon was doing his thing, Tohru found a sword and started practicing over and over on a test dummy. She was quite good enough at it too. Just wait till people see Tohru now. What happened to the scrawny, innocent, pure Princess Tohru who is now a swordsman? Tohru thought about that for the longest time which made her laugh a little. After 45 minutes of practicing, Tohru started to put on her armor to get use to it. And once Vivacious was back, she put his dragon armor on him.**

**Tohru looked down at her arm, and noticed that the armor covered the scar. Tohru sat down getting teary up again thinking about tomorrow. Just thinking about fighting and killing innocent people made Tohru cry. 'Oh mom, I hope this is the right decision that I made. I just wish to stop all this fighing once and for all.' **


	3. The Dark Lord

"**Hmph, I have a feeling that those pesky humans are getting ready for another battle. Well so be it then. Kureno, assemble the troops, oh and please bring that foolish cat to me." **

"**As you wish Lord Akito", with a quick bow towards the king, Kureno set off to do his task. Leaving Akito in the room alone, he glanced out the window in the direction where the humans were and started to laugh uncontrollably. **

**--**

**In a secured room, the only sound you could possible hear was the sound of the punches, and sword fighting against a dummy. Sweat started to bead up on the person's forehead with every punch or every swing of the sword he made. This wasn't your average teenager that you usually see. No, he had this bright orange hair that shined in every kind of light and those auburn colored eyes that will send chills down your spine. From the amount of training he endures, the young man is still as thin as a toothpick. He's a zodiac with a very cold heart wanting to kill everything that gets in his age. Even being 18 years old, he has a very bad temper. **

**After accomplishing 3 hours of training, the orange hair sat down wiping the sweat with a white towel off his forehead. He glanced at his beaded bracelet for a second till he was interrupted with his trance from someone barging in.**

"**Master Kyo, King Akito wants to see you right now."**

"**What for, you know that bastard hates me", Kyo sighed while glancing at Kureno then back at his beaded bracelet. **

"**Well he said that he has an objective for you. Probably for the battle with those parasites tomorrow."**

"**Well why didn't you say that before Kureno!" Kyo dashed out the door towards the King's chambers eager to find out the news.**

"**Sometimes I just don't get that cat", said Kureno while walking off to alert the troops.**

**Kyo opened the door to King Akito's room and entered quietly. He hated being in this room but yet he was excited that the King wanted Kyo to do something for a change. Kyo walked up to Akito and bowed to him respectively.**

"**You summoned me Lord Akito", he lifted his head to finally look up.**

**Akito let out a chuckle then turned his head away from the window. "Indeed I did my monster. Do you know what for?"**

"**Not exactly, that's why I'm here."**

"**Hm, I see that you like to smart mouth to me, your King!" Akito picked up a random object and threw it at Kyo's face. Kyo took the hit leaving a huge laceration on his cheek.**

"**Now back to business. Those foolish humans are planning on attacking us tomorrow. I have a little task that you should and need to complete. Let me tell you something, have you ever heard the legend of the Zycron?"**

"**I heard it when I was a little kid. Isn't the Zycron a--."**

"**A human being capable of wiping out our entire race of Zodiacs. Legend has it that this male or female was born with this dark grey looking scar on their left arm. They are born with powers incapable for those humans or us zodiacs can endure. If we don't wipe out this human, we will all die. Since that I can feel that the Zycron will attack too, your mission is that you will find the Zycron and bring them back. But first of all, I don't want you fighting on foot, I want you too aerial fight instead."**

"**But I'm better fighting on foot instead!" Kyo clenched his fists together wanting to go with his idea.**

"**No! There will be a dragon fighter there as well. So brush up on your technique, you may leave now monster." Akito turned to face the window again while Kyo quickly walked out not wanting to go back in. **

**Kyo started to make his way to the stalls where he kept his dragon. He normally didn't ride the dragon, but was used for spying instead. Kyo approached his dragon's stall and noticed her sleeping.**

"**Yo Luna, wake your ass up already!"**

**The dragon opened one eye to look at Kyo then quickly shut it. "What for master. Do I have to spy on something again and besides that's getting pretty boring to me."**

"**No your not gonna spy this time, I'm gonna be your dragon rider for tomorrow's battle," starts to walk over to the armor and gathers it all up, "and besides, you're my dragon so you must obey your master. No ifs ands of buts, get your lazy ass up and get to training."**

**Luna took in a deep breath then let it out while getting up. She was a pretty dragon with scales that were red with yellow colored eyes. She was the sized as any other normal dragons and also can speak.**

**Luna walked over to the door outside and started to warm up. While Kyo sharpened the swords waiting for tomorrow to approach so he can pierce a body with his sharp sword. He got Luna's and his armor together trying to make time go by faster. **


	4. The Fight

All saddled up and ready to fight, Tohru gripped the reins of her dragon tightly scared to death

**All saddled up and ready to fight, Tohru gripped the reins of her dragon tightly scared to death. She wasn't allowed to tell her friends anything until she comes back to the castle. Tohru squeezed her eyes shut not wanting time to go by fast. **

"**Tohru?" At the sound of her name, she jerked her head up to look at the person calling her. All you could hear was the rustling of her armor and Vivacious's armor.**

"**Are you scared, because if you are, you really don't have to do any of this!" "I'm sorry to have you worried over me. But you have nothing to worry about. Yes, I am scared but something is telling me to do this. Father, just tell me what to do." Tohru smiled.**

**The King couldn't help but smile back at her. "Well, once we start to march which will be in a couple of minutes, I want you to fly up above our army. There might be a possible chance that you will also find another dragon fighter, but don't worry about that, Vivacious was born to do this and knows what to do." The King walked over to the dragon and patted his neck. "If you see a dragon fighter, fly straight towards him at great speed, that will tell us that the Zodiac army is close by. Oh and do be careful." The King walked away bringing his army to attention.**

"**Well, I guess it's up to us to break this war." The dragon nodded his head while positioning himself ready to take flight. "I hope I'm doing the right thing mom, but may God be with us." Tohru looked at the castle then back at the woods gripping the reins even tighter.**

**The King's speech went for 15 minutes riding back and forth in front of the army on his horse until it was time. "Let this be that fateful day we finally send those Zodiac bastards back to hell. Either or, they will be fighting in the shade. So lets move out and kill those bastards." The army made a huge uproar, then raced after the King towards the woods.**

"**Well, I guess this is it Vivacious. Lets show them what we are made of!" Tohru pulled her sword out while holding the reins in the other hand. The princess pulled her helmet on hiding all her hair in the armor then kicked the sides of the dragon. Vivacious took off flying high towards the Zodiacs.**

**The Zodiacs started to march towards the woods to the humans lead by Master Kureno. Lord Akito and Master Kyo stayed behind with his dragon Luna all armed up. **

"**Kyo, now is the time you can prove whether you are worthy to me or not. Kill anyone that stands in your path. But first, kill that dragon fighter and then find the Zycron and bring them to me! Now go and show me what the monster you can do!"**

"**Yes my Lord. I will show you big time." Kyo slipped his armor on without the helmet. After a few seconds, he mounted on his dragon and rode off towards the woods as fast as he can.**

'**I will prove that damn Akito that I am worth something. I will show him how cold and ruthless I can ever be!' Kyo drew his sword from his excitement and noticed the dragon fighter up ahead. **

**Tohru started to fall asleep until she felt Vivacious jerk and started to fly faster than ever. "Vivacious what has gotten into you?" Tohru gazed down and noticed that the Zodiacs and the humans were already fighting. She suddenly to her head straight forwards and noticed a dragon fighter coming at her very fast. **

"**Now is the time to start, oh god I hope I don't die." Tohru gripped her sword tighter till the dragons ran straight into each other biting and blowing fire. Tohru didn't know what to do and noticed the other fighter swinging his sword at Vivacious. **

**Tohru couldn't stand it any longer and tried to get close to the enemy dragon and lacerate him. She moved to the edge of her saddle till she felt like she was falling. And indeed she was along with Vivacious. Tohru fell into a river and quickly got out until she noticed a young man in armor without a helmet pointing a sword straight at her. **

**Apparently, the dragons were still fighting on the other side of the river leaving their riders to fight each other. **

**The princess gazed through her helmet and noticed that this man was about as old as her with a bright orange hair color and auburn colored eyes. She never had seen such beautiful eyes before in her life. **

**She was on her back crawling backwards trying to get away from the pointed sword.**

"**This is pathetic. Well before I kill you, tell me, where is the Zycron?"**

"…**."**

"**So, you're a mute or what. So, I'm gonna ask one more time, and one time only." The zodiac pressed the tip of his sword to the human's chest causing the human to stop moving. "WHERE IS THE ZYCRON?" The zodiac pressed harder onto the sword growing more impatient then ever.**

'**Zycron? What's the Zycron I'm wondering.' Tohru felt a sign of relief when she felt her sword and swung it at the zodiac causing him to back up.**

"**I see how it is. So you wanna a fight, I guess I fight to your death you can get!" The zodiac got into his fighting stance and charged at Tohru. Tohru just stood there waiting for his arrival till they met. After 7 minutes of fighting, Tohru started to get tired which made her guard go down worse. **

**The zodiac noticed the weakening of his opponent and started to fight harder. He swung up, causing the human swing upward which left a huge portion of the human's side open for attack. Ever so fast, he swung faster at her and cut her in the side of her chest.**

**Tohru fell straight down holding onto her side, trying not to let any sound come from her. She laid on her back, pressing her hands against her side trying to stop the bleeding. **

"**Well well well, this is odd. I heard no sound from you which is making me very curious. Hm, what should I do, kill you right here, or find out who you are." The zodiac knelt down beside her and threw off her helmet to reveal a young woman. **

**Kyo stood up in shock and dropped his sword down. How could he have been fighting a girl whenever they weren't supposed to fight? He leaned up against a tree still in shock looking at the girl. The girl's eyes were open looking up into the sky with tears and suddenly they shut. **

**Kyo tried to walk towards her until he was stopped by a huge black dragon. To his amazement, Luna was also with this mysterious dragon growling at Kyo. **

"**Luna, what the hell are you growling at me for?"**

"**You killed this woman that's why."**

"**What do you mean 'this woman'?"**

"**You will find out sooner or later." Luna walked towards the girl with the black dragon. The girl woke up for a minute to spit up some blood, and then fell **

**unconscious. Kyo looked over at the girl then back at Luna who was eyeing him.**

"**Well what the hell are you looking at me like that?"**

**Luna looked over and saw that the black dragon was putting the girl on his back.**

"**I think you should find a cave and heal her."**

"**Why should I do that?"**

"**Because I know that you will soon regret it later."**

**Not knowing what to dom he got on Luna making the black dragon follow him to a near by cave to rest. **


	5. Author's Note

Well I'm coming along little by little

Well I'm coming along little by little. But I'm getting there though. This is my first fanfic and I have been dying to right one in a long time. I usually just write them down instead of typing. Pretty crazy!! Well, I am making a few changes. The rest of the story won't be in bold anymore. Even I am getting tired of it!! LOL….. But I will try to add a new chapter every 2 days…. I am also working on another story so that's why the 2 day span. Well next chapter will be up Saturday, probably around midnight. Srry guys. My baby sister's birthday is Saturday, that's why! So I will keep it up!! ENJOY :D:D:D:D


	6. The Conversation

2 hours ago, the orange youth and the dragons found a dark cave to rest in

2 hours ago, the orange youth and the dragons found a dark cave to rest in. And also, to heal the princess.

The young man watched the girl, unconscious still, sleep until he finally got bored of that. He got up and started to walk out of the cave.

"Master, where do you think you are going? You have to heal her," growled Luna blocking her master's path from exiting.

He looked away from Luna, and proceeded towards the exit. "I'll be back later. I guess I will go find food and some fire wood. Just stay here, oh and if she wakes up, don't tell her anything. See ya." Her master disappeared into the darkness of the woods leaving a young woman and 2 dragons in a cave.

Luna turned away from the exit and looked at the black dragon then at the woman. "So dragon, what's your name. I'm Luna, the zodiac dragon unfortunately," murmured Luna.

The black dragon just stared at Luna then quickly looked away. He knew for a fact that he couldn't speak for some reason. He kept his eyes on the stone cold floor and laid down putting his back towards Luna. Luna just looked at him then at the ground.

"So I guess you can't talk huh? Well, maybe I can fix that problem if you trust me. Just walk to me and face me face to face." The muted dragon sighed but stood up and did what Luna told him to do. He stared at her with a long cold stare as she began to raise her left arm. Her arm moved towards the dragon's neck, and gave him a deep gash where his vocal cords were kept. The black dragon just stood there, shaking from the sudden attack. Luna bent her head down towards the wound and blew an ice cold breeze in the laceration. The wound began to heal up super fast and she withdrew her head back.

The black dragon just stood there looking at Luna, wanting to try out his voice. "My name is Vivacious. And I serve for the humans, especially for my mistress right there." Vivacious's voice was a deep scary kind, but sounded like a grown up dragon.

The dragons talked for the longest time, still keeping an eye out on the young woman. Before the dragons knew it, Luna's master finally returns with wood in one hand and fish in the other. With having his voice back, Vivacious walked up to the man and roared at him.

He slowly backed away and glanced at Luna. "Luna what the hell is his problem? What the hell did I do?" He fell backwards, landing on his back with a dragon on top of him looking down. "You did everything. You threatened and hurt my mistress, and now, I will do the same favor and I will tear you apart one by one," roared Vivacious while raising his arm to rip this man apart but was stopped by a touch on his stomach.

Vivacious looked at his side and noticed a brown haired woman with blue eyes looking at him. The dragon lowered his arm and turned towards the woman. The princess was on the brink of tears when she figured out that her dragon could now talk and to save that young man.

"Vivacious, I can't believe you have your voice back," said the cheerful woman hugging the dragon's head.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you your highness, that's why I was about to kill him," said Vivacious now glaring at the man. "He's the one that almost killed you."

Tohru started to approach the man until she felt a sudden pain in her side that made her fall to the ground. She held her side trying to stop the bleeding but stopped when she felt a pair of hands move hers away from her side. She looked at the orange head, wondering what this zodiac might do to her.

"I'm sorry that I have to ask and not to be weird or anything. I have to take your armor off and fix this wound before it gets infected." Tohru smiled at him and whispered "Yes, you may but, leave my left arm sleeve rolled down when you get my armor off." "I'm just taking your armor off," he muttered in a low voice.

He stripped her armor off and took off his to take his shirt off. He ripped long strands of his shirt apart and soaked them in cold water. He quickly wrung out the strips and wrapped them around Tohru's side. She flinched a little from the coldness of the water. She looked back at him and saw that he was now attending to his own dragon's wounds on her wings.

"Um, zodiac warrior, may I ask who you are?" Tohru sat straight up waiting for an answer. The man didn't even look at her but answered. "I'm Master Kyo Sohma. I love to kill and killing is what I do. Who are you then?"

Tohru smiled like she was waiting for him to ask her the same question. "My name is Tohru Honda. And of course you figured out that I was a girl. That wasn't supposed to happen at all. I'm sorry for making you tend to me but thank you." She smiled but Kyo wasn't looking at her.

'Ok, this is weird. I think those stupid human bastards are trying to trick me by sending a woman out to fight. Well, they can't soften my soul by doing that, so I'll just an end to her miser,' Kyo thought. Kyo withdrew his sword, walked over to the smiling woman and pointed the blade straight at her throat.

"Who are those pathetic humans are trying to fool now. No one can stop me, and no one will ever get in my way. Even if they sent a woman to fight to hold us back. Such cowards!" Kyo yelled at her making Tohru scared enough that she couldn't speak. The 2 dragons just watched but Vivacious couldn't take it anymore. He stood behind Tohru growling at Kyo.

"What are you doing you mortal? My mistress has done nothing to you and here she has a sword being pointed at her?"

"Well my fellow dragon, I am sensing that she is a decoy so that the humans can take even more advantage on the zodiacs." Kyo stared at the dragon that was doing the same thing.

"Well you are wrong zodiac; my mistress disguised herself in this armor so she can fight. Based on our rules, women are not allowed to fight at all," said Vivacious. Tohru just sat there, still looking at Kyo.

"What makes you think that I can believe all that bullshit?"

Before the dragon got a chance to speak, Tohru stood up in front of Kyo. "Kyo-kun, I am the princess of the humans. My….my father didn't want me around anyone who fought or any guys. He was scared that I would soon wanted to go to fight the zodiacs. But I don't want the fight them at all," Tohru looked down at her feet crying slowly. "I….I hate fighting Kyo-kun, I just wanted to bring peace. We are all still the same, and look at how we treat each other. Just because half the population is under a curse doesn't give them a right to blame anything on us." Tohru looked up at Kyo who was looking at her. She walked away slowly towards the exit of the cave.

Kyo looked at the ground, thinking about what she just said to him. All she wanted was to end this battle and this is how he treats her with his harsh words. "Look, I'm sorry at what I said to you. It's just that I never wanted to converse with a mere human. But for some reason, you are different from the rest of them. Tha…..that's a good thing." Tohru turned around to look at Kyo, fully understanding his words. "But I can promise you this, there is no way you can end something like this. Only the Zycron can by wiping out our entire zodiac race." Kyo looked up at Tohru with a serious face.

Tohru surprised Kyo by giving him a million dollar smile that he never seen from anyone before. "Thank you for your apology Kyo-kun. That really means so much to me. You see, it is not that different talking to you than any other person. But I have one question. What is the Zycron?"

"The Zycron, is either a male or a female human who can wipe out my race. I don't exactly know how they do it; it's a mystery to us all. The Zycron is born with a hideous scar on their arm, and that is what I have to find and kill that person."

'So than this Zycron person is me. And Kyo-kun was sent to kill me or else I will kill him and his people. But I will never do that! I just won't tell Kyo-kun until the time is right for me to,' Tohru thought.

"Well, I guess we have to camp out in this cave for tonight. Luna can't fly due to the injury she received." Kyo looked at Tohru hard.

"Same goes for my dragon too, well goodnight Kyo-kun!" Tohru waved and went to sleep next to Vivacious. Kyo did the same thing, but leaned up against Luna's side trying to hit the sack.


	7. Captured

Tohru woke up early in the morning, before the sun had taken its place in the sky

Tohru woke up early in the morning, before the sun had taken its place in the sky. She winced getting up and used Vivacious to grab a hold of to get up. By her touch woke the pleasant dragon and looked at Tohru. Tohru finally stood up while still holding onto the dragon. She looked over at Vivacious and smiled.

"What do you think you are doing early in the morning your highness?" questioned the dragon. Tohru looked over and saw the zodiac named Kyo sleeping beside his dragon.

"Well, I decided to go fetch some breakfast. I should make Kyo-kun something to thank him for treating my wounds. But can you come along with because I myself is having a hard time even standing up." The black dragon nodded and laid back down and then used his long snout to push the princess up onto her back. Vivacious stood back up on all fours and went out of the cave.

Luna was awake while hearing the talk between Tohru and Vivacious. She lifted her head up, watching the two exit the cave. Luna turned her head to find Kyo still sleeping. She stared at him for a moment than laid her head back down to sleep some more.

In the forest………

"Are your wings still injured from yesterday's battle Vivacious?" smiled the princess.

"As a matter of fact yes. Mine are worse than Luna's, but I can still walk. That is why I'm walking instead of flying." Answered the dragon.

Tohru held onto the dragon's neck tightly and started to drift to sleep.

"Master Hatori, I spotted a mortal girl and a dragon not far from here. What do you impose me to do?" said a young zodiac.

"Well, it's time we give them a little morning call." Hatori grinned and laid his hand on a log. He then closed his eyes to focus; a bright started to form from his hand which was infecting the log. Hatori opened his eyes and removed his hand watching the log transform. The log transformed into a dragon that was the size of a man but not as big as a real dragon.

Hatori glanced at the dragon and said, "You know what to do my trust servant." The dragon gave off a simple nod and flew off. Hatori moved his attention back to the young zodiac soldier.

"Lead us to them now. They could possibly give us some simple answers once we bring them back to the Zodiac Castle. Let's move out!" ordered Hatori. The army that Hatori led followed the zodiac soldier, approaching the injured princess and dragon.

Vivacious took another step, but didn't dare to take another. He stood there cautious for the longest time. Tohru finally awoke noticing the dragon's stiffness.

"Vivacious, what's the matter?" said the sleepy princess.

"Something doesn't smell right. I believe that something is going to hit us and hit us bad." Tohru gasped and looked up in the sky. A roar from a small dragon came flying towards Tohru and Vivacious. Tohru held onto the dragon tighter, closing her eyes. Vivacious just stood there tightening his muscles.

The small dragon came and pelted Vivacious in the chest, causing him to rear back from the pain. Tohru flew off Vivacious and landed hard on the ground. She sat up and to notice that an army of zodiacs infiltrated the area. The zodiacs paid no attention to the fighting dragons yet. The army swarmed over Tohru and tied her up. They lifted her up by force and started to take her away without saying a word. Tohru screamed for help but was tranquilized by one of the soldiers.

Vivacious saw Tohru being taken away, but first he had to get rid of this miniature dragon. Vivacious whipped the dragon with his tail to the ground and dove for the small dragon's throat. Vivacious held onto the throat to where he couldn't feel a pulse anymore. He dropped the dead reptile and went to attack the army.

Hatori planned ahead for the dragon's assault. Partial of the zodiacs were behind Vivacious with large chains. The jumped onto the back of the black dragon and tied the beast up in chains. They tied up his snout and wings. Hatori than approached the dragon and gave him a tranquilizer.

"Well my job is finished right now. Susha, lead the army back to the castle with the girl. I will go on ahead and put this dragon in our stables."

"Of course Master Hatori," Susha bowed and demanded the troops to head back to the castle. While Hatori on the other hand placed his hand over his grey scar on his chest and took the form of his zodiac form. Being the dragon, Hatori grabbed Vivacious by the legs and flew back to the castle.

Luna, having the sense that something went wrong woke up instantly along with Kyo. Luna got up fast and turned her body towards the sleepy teen.

"Master, I think we should head back to the castle now." Said Luna.

"What for? And besides, where is that other dragon and the human princess at?" said a tried Kyo.

Trying to cover up on where Tohru and Vivacious actually went, Luna stared at Kyo and made something up.

"They escaped already. But something is happening at the castle to see so lets go!" ordered Luna. Kyo got up and walked over to Luna.

"What makes you think that you can order me around now?" growled Kyo.

"Sorry about that Master Kyo, but please, may we go?" pleaded the dragon.

Kyo finally nodded and mounted on Luna's back. With having her injuries fully healed on her wings she walked out of the cave and stretched out her wings. Luna flapped them a bit to loosen up her muscles, than she was in the sky heading towards Zodiac Castle.


	8. The Dungeon, The Torture, The Cat

"Ugh, wha

"Ugh, wha… where am I?" Tohru opened her eyes and noticed that she was in some strange castle being carried by a soldier or a knight. The zodiac looked up at her and laughed.

"Well, well, well. Looks like sleeping beauty decided to wake up after all." Tohru panicked even more, trying to get free.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" screamed Tohru.

"Fine, I will let you go, heh!" said the zodiac and pushed Tohru inside a dungeon cell and locked the door. Tohru got up quickly and started to cry. She didn't know what to do or where she was at. The cell was very cold and damp with water dripping from the ceiling. The only thing that was in the cell was a long bail of hay which I guess was used as a bed or warmth.

'Oh mom, look what I have gotten myself into now. I guess I was wrong about going into battle. I thought I was doing the right thing but I am always wrong it seems like.' Tohru stood next to a window with bars looking out thinking. She cried for hours till she cried to sleep on the hard stone floor.

"Yo, are we almost there or what? I'm freakin tired and I'm hurting bad," gripped Kyo.

"My master, we are about 5 minutes away, but how can you be hurting whenever you didn't get injured that badly?" questioned Luna.

"It's this damn scar on my right arm. It burns like hell!" complained Kyo.

"Wait a minute master, I thought only the Zycron had a scar but it was on the left arm?"

"Half of that's true Luna. All zodiacs have a scar of some sort on their body. All the zodiacs that are the same animal have the same exact scar. The scar contains the power in which we zodiacs mostly use. Like bringing an in animated object to life that is your zodiac animal. This may sound weird but I was the only one with the scar on my right arm. And yet I'm a pure zodiac too." Said Kyo while rolling up his sleeve to examine his scar.

"But master, why does the Zycron have a scar on their left arm if they are just a mere human. It just doesn't make any sense?"

"Every certain amount of years, a Zycron is born with that scar and they are pure human. The only reason they have that scar was to eliminate us. The humans loved to do experiments on other people, but they thought it was clever enough to steal a dead zodiac's DNA from the scar in the past and inject that DNA into the left arm of the human. But knowing that they are a stupid race, the experiment was a failure. Instead of getting the correct powers from the DNA, the human obtained powers that exceeded all of the zodiacs. The reason the DNA failed on them was because they were humans and didn't obtain true zodiac DNA in their original body. The humans noticed how powerful the Zycron was, so since then the Zycron was being used to wipe out our race with the powers from that scar." Luna listened carefully, finally understanding.

"What would you do if you had to kill the Zycron and it turned out to be a woman?" Kyo rolled down his sleeve and looked towards the ground.

"I would still kill her then if it meant by saving my people." Luna nodded and started to descend towards the castle.

Luna landed at the entrance and waited patiently for Kyo to get off. Kyo jumped off, rubbed Luna's face and ran into the castle. Wild cats pounced after Kyo just out of the ordinary. Kyo kept running until he was stopped by his worst enemy and fear.

"My monster, since you returned I supposed you captured the Zycron already?" said Akito. Kyo bowed down to show some what of respect and stood back up.

"No my Lord, I wasn't able to find it." Responded Kyo.

Getting angrier by the second, Akito walked over to Kyo and slapped him in the face. "Hatori, I think we need to show others what happens when they are punished, don't you think?"

Hatori came out from the shadows and nodded. Akito signaled Hatori to do his order and walked back to his royal chamber. Kyo stood there while Hatori pulled back Kyo's arms and pushed him down towards the dungeon.

Tohru awoke from her sleep by the sunlight. She fluttered her eyes open and yawned. Knowing where she still was, tears came pouring into her eyes again while still looking out the window.

'Mom, please help me get out of this place. I am scared to death and I don't know anyone here! I should've listened to dad but now I can't change the past. It's high time I must face my fears! Thanks mom!' Tohru wiped her tears away and smiled up towards the sky.

A couple of guards were coming down the stairway into the dungeon. Tohru whipped her head around and noticed that man that she saw before with the black hair that went over his left eye pushing Kyo. She gasped, knowing Kyo was caught like her, or was he? Then three more guards came down with a big grin on their face.

Like a regular jail cell, there were no solid walls except the one wall which was the castle wall. The three other sides only had long steel bars to keep her in. The guards took Kyo into an empty room with chains hanging from the ceiling. Tohru could get a full view on what was bound to happen but wanted to play safe, so she hid behind the bail of hay.

Kyo never looked into Tohru's cell, just the room that he was going in. The guards yanked Kyo into the room and cuffed his wrists in the chains that hung from the ceiling. Kyo was now hanging with his knees slightly touching the ground. Hatori left the rest of the guards to do more important things.

Kyo's back was facing Tohru and Tohru noticed that something terrible was going to happen. The guards ripped Kyo's shirt off, showing a bare back and chest, and the scar that Tohru noticed on his right arm.

Tohru didn't pay too much mind to that right now but was now focused on what they plan to do to Kyo. One of the guards took out an 8 foot whip and started to whip Kyo's back. Blood was flying everywhere leaving huge gashes and cuts on Kyo's back. Tohru closed her eyes, she couldn't take it anymore.

"This is what you get for disobeying the King. How do you like this now Kyo?" laughed the guard. Kyo held in all the pain and kept his eyes tightly shut. There were more than 30 gashes in his back and the guards still kept on going while laughing.

'Please help me on this one mom, should I help Kyo-kun or not?' Tohru finally came to her decision hoping that this time she chose the correct answer. She stood up from behind the hay and ran towards the bars.

"Let him go! He doesn't deserve any of this!" yelled Tohru. The guards stopped the whipping and turned towards Tohru and grinned. Kyo opened his eyes and turned his head that stop the guards. But how, how could that be possible? A princess to those humans saving a zodiac from pain, but why was she doing this?

"And what are you going to do about it little missy? I think it's high time that I should show you a lesson or two!" laughed the guard. The guards left and Kyo and went straight to Tohru. Tohru ran to the opposite side of the cell and cried.

While the guards were being distracted, Kyo found some medium sized rocks. He reached out as far as he could go and put his hand over the rocks. The rocks glowed and transformed into wild medium sized cats. The cats stopped the guards from going any further towards Tohru and attacked them.

The guards called it quits after fighting the cats and ran out of the room scared. Tohru noticed the guards were gone, but there was Kyo, still hanging by the chains. Tohru went through her door that the guards left open and ran towards Kyo.

Tohru knelt in front of the injured orange head crying softly. Kyo lifted his eyes at the crying princess and smiled. Kyo was too weak to do anything else at the time now. Tohru picked at the chains but nothing would budge. She placed her left hand over the chain lock to pull on it. Little did she know, a light emitted from her hand and unlocked the chains. Kyo fell forward right onto Tohru's lap.

An orange poof fluttered the entire room, and Tohru was speechless. Instead of a bloody young man lying in her lap, he was replaced with an injured orange cat.

"Ky…Kyo-kun?


	9. Not Alone

"Kyo-kun, you're a

"Kyo-kun, you're a…a… a cat!"

"Get the hell off of me! Just don't come near me!" shouted Kyo while limping away from Tohru in his cat form.

"I was just trying to help you Kyo-kun. I'm very sorry," cried Tohru.

"Oh save it for someone who cares. What is it with you anyway? Why do you attempt on coming close to a zodiac like me if you know I might kill you?" Tohru looked down than back at the sitting cat.

"Well… I… I really don't know. But I don't care if you are a zodiac or not, we are all the same. And I guess you are the one that was left out of your own kind since you are a cat?" smiled Tohru. Kyo was attempting to say something but there was a loud "poof" sound. Tohru screamed and quickly turned around away from the now naked Kyo. Kyo quickly got dressed and sat up against the wall looking at the ceiling.

"Sorry about that. Whenever I am hugged, I can't control when I turn back," blushed Kyo.

"Oh that's ok Kyo-kun! You being a zodiac really just doesn't bother me at all," smiled Tohru. "But I have one question." Kyo looked at Tohru than looked away.

"Kyo-kun, why… why," Tohru looked down at Kyo's right arm noticing the scar, "why do you have that scar on your right arm?"

"I was born with it. The zodiacs all have a mark like mine, but theirs are located anywhere besides the arms. I am the only cat and the only zodiac to have a scar on my arm. Weird, isn't it?" Tohru nodded with a smile.

"Our scars give us some kind of power to turn inanimate objects into our zodiac animal. We use these kinds of powers in battles." Tohru nodded again, tightly holding onto her left arm.

"Well I guess it's time for me to leave," said Kyo, nearly falling down from the gashes in his back. Kyo took one step and fell on his hands and knees, and knowing Tohru, she quickly ran over to Kyo.

"Kyo are you ok? Here, let me help you before those wounds can get infected!" said Tohru. Tohru pulled Kyo onto her hay bed and made him lay on his stomach.

"Why are you helping an enemy?" whispered Kyo.

"Because I don't think of you as an enemy," blushed Tohru. She reached for her bowl of water and tore a piece of her clothing off and dipped it into the water. Tohru squeezed the rag out and started to wipe the blood away from Kyo's back.

Kyo winced a little, but got use to it since there were a lot of gashes.

"Kyo-kun, why did they do this too you?" questioned Tohru.

"I didn't accomplish my mission for the king. I came empty handed back to the castle. I was supposed to bring that human with the scar like mine back, also called the Zycron, and hand him over to the king." Tohru looked down sadly, knowing that Kyo was talking about her.

"Oh I see." Tohru continued to clean Kyo up until she heard some guards coming down. Kyo quickly got up and ran out of the cell. Kyo closed the door up and locked it back so the guards wouldn't know what had happened.

Kyo drug the bodies of the guards that were already knocked out down there into a small closet. Kyo than rushed back towards the other exit before the guards came down. Tohru sat down on her hay bed and sighed.

To prevent any commotion from coming, Tohru pretended to be asleep on the "so called bed". The guards came in; they took a quick glimpse at her, than walked away. One guard went one way and the other went the other, locking up the doors to the dungeon so no one will be able to go inside.

"Prin…princess Tohru?" Vivacious was starting to wake up, but woke up inside a stable with another dragon. The black dragon quickly got up and noticed that the other dragon he was looking at was Luna.

"Luna, where am I and where is Tohru?"

"It looks like the zodiacs have captured you and Tohru. I think they took Tohru to the dungeon but I could be wrong."

"I must get out of here and escape!" roared Vivacious.

"No, you mustn't do that! They will definitely kill you. You have to wait a couple of days to do so." Explained Luna.

Vivacious grunted and walked away from Luna to the other side of the stable. Luna watched the male dragon walked away, but in the inside, Luna was devastated on how Vivacious was acting towards her.

"Where is my daughter? Find her and search everywhere!" shouted King Katsuya.

"Ye…yes my lord," trembled the servant and ran away.

"Where could she have gone Saki? I know she wasn't killed but could she be captured?"

"My theory is still unclear my king. I can't feel her waves yet but I too know that she is alive. But don't forget, she has her dragon with her to protect her." Answered Hana.

"You're right Saki. I need to think positive and stay calm before I jinx myself," said the king who is now walking back and forth.

"By the looks of it, you are not calm." Katsuya nodded and quickly sat down on his throne.

So far, the princess stayed 3 days in the dungeon. No one came down to visit her because of the locked doors. She felt weaker and weaker without having anything to eat and drink. Tohru laid on the bed facing away from the window with her eyes barely open. It was the matter between life or death for her.

Kyo stared out into the horizon from his room just thinking about Tohru. For some reason, she just wouldn't leave his mind.

"Damn, why am I always constantly always thinking about her? She is just a mere little human, nothing more and nothing less. But for some reason she's a lot different from the rest somehow. But why?" Kyo talked to himself, and sometimes he would talk to his cat friends who would always follow him.

Kyo made up his mind; he was going to visit Tohru. He walked all the way down to the dungeon doors and found them to be locked. Both of them to be exact. Kyo ran out of the castle to her only window that was on the back of the castle. He approached the window and peered through the bars to find a weak tired princess.

"Tohru, are you there?"

"Kyo-kun?" said Tohru weakly. She slowly got up and made her way to the window. Kyo looked at her and noticed how skinny she was, and the color evaded from her once joyous face.

"What did they do to you Tohru?"

"The guards locked the doors to the dungeon and I haven't eaten or drank anything since. Why are you here Kyo-kun?"

"I don't know, I guess I was too bored so I decided to check up on ya." Kyo blushed a little and ran quickly away. Tohru stood there sadly to see Kyo leave so soon. But he came back with some water. Kyo handed Tohru the water and smiled at her.

"Thank you so much Kyo-kun! I must do something for you in return!" smiled Tohru.

"The only thing you should be doing is to drink that water and get better. I hate to see you act like this?" Redness started to dye Kyo's face but good thing he looked away to hide it. Tohru blushed too and then began drinking the water.

The water felt so good running down her throat into her stomach. How can water taste this good before? Tohru finished drinking all the water and handed back the cup to Kyo. Kyo took it and backed away from the cell. He could hear someone approaching.

"Well I gotta go. Guards are coming so c-ya!" said Kyo and than ran away.

"Thank you so much Kyo-kun!" yelled Tohru.

Tohru walked away from the window and laid back down on her bed. There was nothing more she can do right about now.


	10. Time To Escape

_I have a feeling that this will be a really long story, but i'm glad to be writing it. Lately i have been getting writer's block so that's why its been a couple of days since i have last updated. I like to update on my stories everyday but i havent been thinking straight. I've been watching romance movies to get some ideas and now i got alot of new ideas! The main movie that i have watching was "A Knight's Tale" with Heath Ledger in it. By the way, R.I.P. Heath Ledger. I love that movie!! Hope you will keep reading. I dont care if i really do or dont get any reviews, i will always be updating to finish! _

* * *

"Damnit, a whole week has passed and yet she still hasn't come home yet! Kakeru, come here at one!" demanded the King.

"Yes my lord?"

"Search the whole perimeter on the castle and the battle grounds for my daughter at once!"

"Yes, of coarse my lord." Kakeru left immediately to search for the lost princess. The king couldn't stay in one spot to be exact. He walked throughout the castle, worried about Tohru. King Katsuya sat down, trying to keep himself intact.

"Saki Hanajima, what's your status report? Is she still alive?!" Hana rushed over to the king, quickly took a bow, than took his side.

"Yes me lord, she is still live. But the bad thing is that her waves are very faint, she is barely alive I should say. I am predicting that she will survive though."

"Survive! Hell, she is barely alive and you think that she will live?!"

"Ye…yes me lord." Hana started to fear the king because his temper.

* * *

One whole week has passed for the princess, and she was skin and bones. Kyo wasn't able to visit her because Akito ordered all the guards to guard the doors and windows. He knew what kind of state she was in, and it wasn't a good one at all.

Kyo sat on his bed, staring out the window with an empty mind. The sun was about to go under the horizon, making the sky remain pink and orange, with bright purple clouds. Kyo looked back at his bracelet, than back out the window thinking about Tohru now.

"My love! Let me in!" ordered Lady Kagura who was just outside of Kyo's door.

"Why in the hell would I let you come in? Just leave me alone for once!" Kagura just opened the door and walked right in front of Kyo, knowing that something was wrong.

"Kyo, what's the matter with you? You never coup yourself in your room like you do now. I mean, everyday you fight 24/7, but since you came back from the last fight, you haven't been training?" questioned Kagura. Kyo averted his gaze from her and walked towards the door. Kyo stopped in the doorway and peered over his shoulder at the boar.

"I don't know what is going on with me but I am going to fix the problem. I guess I just have to figure out if the new me is better off than my regular self." Kyo left the room and walked towards the stables.

Kagura stood in the same spot, looking at the door. She was confused what Kyo said but was also curious to find out too. Kagura walked out like nothing had happened and headed to the gardens.

* * *

Lately, the 2 dragons also got to know each other very well. Vivacious sat in a dark corner, staring at Luna with a large red egg wrapped in her tail for warmth. Luna gazed at Vivacious and smiled. She picked the egg up in her mouth and walked over to Vivacious.

"Here, you take the baby. Tonight's the night you and Tohru escape; I heard that from Master Kyo." Luna placed the egg at the black dragon's feet and smiled at him. Vivacious looked down at the egg, than back at Luna.

"What do you mean? Why do you want me to take care the baby?"

"Because I sense something bad happening right after you and Tohru leave. I don't want the egg to be placed in Akito's dirty hands." Vivacious nodded in sadly, and began to wrap the egg in his tail. Minutes of silence passed by slowly, but was interrupted by the doors slamming open.

"Luna get ready, it is time." Demanded Kyo. Luna and Vivacious were curious about why Kyo was hell bent on rescuing the princess, so now's the time for the test.

"Master, why would you save a human being when you have killed countless men and women together?" wondered Luna. Kyo sighed, and looked down at his wrist with the black and white beaded bracelet.

"Well, I have to pay her back for saving me from the torture they gave me." Kyo grabbed a sword than looked back at the dragons.

"Lets go you 2. Now's the time we do some killing!" smirked Kyo. He exited the stables and went for the dungeon's outside wall where he usually used to visit Tohru. Luna went ahead of Vivacious, not wanting her master to do anything stupid. Vivacious picked the egg up in his mouth and walked out.

It was close to midnight, but the skies were the color of ebony. Kyo crept along the side of the dungeon outside, not wanting to make a noise. The dragons waited further back, until they heard Kyo's call, they would come.

Kyo looked around the corner and noticed 4 guards being stupid like always. Kyo smiled at himself with anger and walked around the corner with his sword in his hands. The guards looked at Kyo awkwardly.

"Master Kyo, you are not allowed among these boundaries, so get going," ordered the head guard. Tohru, hearing Kyo's name, walked up to the window and saw Kyo holding a sword at the guards.

Kyo just kept on walking towards the guards with an evil smirk on his face. The guards stood there and whipped out their swords. "This is the last time I tell you Kyo Sohma, get away from this place now!" Kyo still kept on taking steps towards the guards, making them even angrier.

"I guess I have no choice but to kill you then. But if I do that, I have to explain your death to the King, and I am sure he won't like it one bit." Kyo stopped and smirked at the guards again.

"You think that threat will keep me away from this place? I am something that you're not. I'm the actual cat zodiac animal, the rest of you are just trash. What makes you think that you can defeat the original cat? Well I would like to see you try you arrogant son of a bitch!" yelled Kyo.

"Why you cocky little bastard! Just because you are the regular cat doesn't mean squat. I can kill you with my eyes close! And besides, we are mid age and you are just a 19 year old monster waiting to be skinned." The guards laughed making Kyo even more furious than before.

"Well let's see if your theory can be proven!" growled Kyo. He raised his sword up and ran into the guards. The fight didn't even last even 5 minutes. All the guards were lying on the ground, dead. Kyo just got a small laceration on his arm, but nothing big. He dropped his sword with blood over it and ran over to the window.

"Tohru, get away from the window now!" Tohru backed all the way up onto the other side of the wall. Kyo left the window and whistled, making the dragons come. Luna showed up first and head butted the wall open with her rock hard skull and horns. Vivacious finally came but had a saddle tied to his back. Tohru noticed the saddle and looked back at Kyo.

"What are you doing Kyo-kun?"

"Repaying you for what you did for me. Since you saved me, I think it was high time for me to do the same thing for you before you die." Vivacious walked up to Tohru and knelt down, showing Tohru to get on. Tohru had a problem just standing due to the starvation that she was facing.

"See, by the looks of it, you are close to death," growled Kyo. Tohru started to cry but not as hard.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun. I tried my best to look like I was eating but I guess not."

"Damn, will you stop apologizing?! You didn't do anything ok, so don't worry about it. Now let's get you on the dragon." Without transforming, Kyo put Tohru's arm around his shoulder to hold her up on to get on the dragon. Kyo buckled her into the saddle and jumped off of Vivacious.

Kyo stood next to Luna staring at the girl and the dragon. Vivacious flapped his wings and took off into the night. Tohru started to cry, leaving her **Zodiac** friend behind and wasn't able to thank him and say goodbye. Vivacious just growled sadly, not wanting to leave Luna behind either.

Kyo and Luna stood there for 10 minutes, than left for the stables. Tonight, Kyo was spending the night in the stables with Luna.

"Master, what is true reason why you did this for the human,"

"I don't really know the answer to your question Luna."

"Well, um, were you in love with her?" questioned Luna. Both of them were lying in the hay but after hearing Luna's question, Kyo sat straight up and looked away.

"A Zodiac can never fall in love with a human, especially if they were born a monster like." Kyo laid back down, facing away from Luna.

"Whoever thought it had to be that way Master?" Kyo's eyes opened wide, shocked to figure out that Luna was actually right.

"You can just tell, I mean who could love an ugly beast like me anyways." Luna sighed and kept her eyes on Kyo. Kyo messed with his bracelet again waiting to get drowsy enough to sleep.

* * *

Kagura was standing right next to King Akito, looking out of the window at the dead guards. Kagura heard of Kyo's plan, so she went to alert the King. Akito was furious, he walked away from the window than faced Kagura.

"Tomorrow morning, bring that hideous monster to me and Yuki too. I have something made just for the both of them."

"Yes your highness."


	11. The Guardian

"Me lord, my search ended up in a failure. I am so sorry that I couldn't find your daughter your highness," bowed Kakaru.

"You can't be serious? She is alive I just know it!" yelled King Katsuya. "Why must you make things so difficult for me?" The king grabbed a hold of Kakaru by the neck of his shirt and pulled him off of his feet.

"I'm sorry my king! I didn't find any trace of her or her dead body!" said the frightened servant.

"Maybe you just didn't want to look hard enough, is that it?" screamed Katsuya. The king brought back his fist, ready to punch Kakaru in the face. The king's fist was just inches away from the servant's face, only to be stopped by the castle shaking. Katsuya immediately let go of Kakaru and ran towards the window.

"King Katsuya, come here as soon as possible! It's urgent!" yelled one of the royal guards from outside. Katsuya made his way towards the front of the castle until he stopped in his own tracks. There in front of his own eyes was the black dragon called Vivacious with a young woman on his back. There she was, Princess Tohru, but she was pale, skin and bones too.

Katsuya ran up to the dragon and drug his daughter off of the reptile. He carried her bridal style of to her room to be fully recovered. By the looks of it, she was unconscious at the time. Tears welled up in Katsuya's eyes as he laid Tohru down on her bed. He ordered every servant to attend her and fix her right up.

* * *

"Kyo, my love! I have been given orders that King Akito would like to see you right away." Said Kagura as she stood on the balcony with Kyo looking out into the horizon.

"Hmph, I wonder what he wants with me this time," growled Kyo as he left Kagura. Lady Kagura watched Kyo leave with confidence. 'I am so sorry Kyo, but I found out what you were doing last night. I had to protect you so I told Akito about what had happened. That human could have killed you!' thought Kagura.

Kyo knocked on the King's door with fear tied with him. He knew exactly why he was here and it wasn't going to be good. The door opened as Kyo let himself in. He walked straight up to Akito and bowed.

Akito wasn't the only one besides Kyo in this room either. He noticed Yuki was at the side of Akito's just glaring at the cat. Kyo mumbled, "Damn rat," than stood back up.

"So what has my monster been up to last night? Don't be scared, just tell me." Said Akito.

Kyo remained silent, but for being silent he was smacked across his face by the king. Kyo averted his gaze from Akito and stared at Yuki long and hard.

"You stupid ignorant fool, what made you think that it was right to set that human free, nonetheless save her bloody soul too!? We are zodiacs, and we were born to kill those humans from the start. You embarrassed us all by saving a human, and now since you set that little bitch free, she is going to bring a whole army to my castle right away!"

"She was too weak to begin with! What makes you think that a woman that was suffering from starvation will bring an army anyway?" growled Kyo.

Akito grabbed an empty vase and threw it at Kyo's face to relieve his anger. He finally settled down and sat back down on his throne and grinned.

"I think I can use you for once my monster. Your next objective is to get as close to the human castle as possible and do a little spying. I also want you to get close to King Katsuya and slay that bastard. I want him dead! But, if you fail me this time, I will banish you from zodiac territory and kill your father Kazuma. Now what is your choice cat, to kill that wretched king or to go ahead and be banished? It's your choice, no choose!" ordered Akito.

Kyo stood there, shocked to see that Akito would bring Kazuma into this mess. And there was no way he wanted to be banished. Pure zodiac blood runs through his veins and now wasn't the time to be so forgiving like he was. Now was the time to kill, and killing was his major purpose for living, nothing else.

"I will leave for the human's castle right away King Akito." Akito smiled at stood up.

"You made a wise choice Kyo. And for you Yuki, start training those soldiers now! In 3 weeks, we will attack those mortals and kill them once and for all. Oh and Yuki, be sure to capture the Zycron too. I don't want it dead, just alive would be nice."

"As you wish your highness," said Yuki as he bowed down, than walked out of the room.

"Kyo, start packing you things right away, I want you gone before nightfall. Take a horse and your dragon, oh and make sure to hide your scar or else you would be noticed right than. You may leave now."

Kyo bowed down than exited the room. Kyo went into his room and packed his things right away. For now, he was going to be living in a big sized tent for the time being. Only 2 more hours before nightfall now until he was to leave, and be the zodiac that he was born to be.

* * *

It's been 5 days since the arrival of Princess Tohru. She was already fully recovered with meat on her bones, and her color has returned to her face. Tohru has spent everyday in the gardens outside of the castles' walls. The king kept an eye on her, with a smile on his face too. He was glad to have a fine, beautiful daughter that will someday take his place as queen.

Tohru was sitting on a concrete bench, looking into a pond that was filled with lillipads, and a weeping willow hovering over the peaceful pond. Around the pond were thousands of different kinds of flowers with vibrant colors. Dragonflies fluttered around the place, hoping from one flower to the next.

Tohru wore her hair down, long and curly to her waist. She also wore a beautiful baby blue dress that matched her eye color perfectly. The dress was made of pure satin that hung down, past her feet. The dress had long sleeves that went to her wrists, a v-neck, and beautiful gems that were hemmed onto the dress.

Tohru finally stood up and walked to the other side of the pond to see a different view of the flowers. The dress was being dragged since it was really that long, but made Tohru's walk more pleasant than ever. She took her time to gaze out at the flowers than left.

Tohru approached her white horse that was tied up to a tree and headed back home. "Oh mom, the garden looks even more beautiful than ever! I wish you can see what it really looks like now! There is still something that has been on my mind for some quite time now. I some how can't Kyo-kun out of my head; I mean why would a zodiac help me live? I really just want to know now," said Tohru out loud while galloping through the fields.

* * *

"There, I'm sure that that's enough food for us for 5 days."

"Whatever you say Master, but when are you going to infiltrate the castle?"

"Tonight when everyone is asleep, than I will kill the king," said Kyo while feeding his black and white horse.

"But Master Kyo, what will happen if you come face to face with that girl again," wondered Luna. The sadness started to overcome Kyo which made him sigh.

"I have no choice but to kill her. She will be just a distraction to me and I can't have that any longer," said Kyo sadly.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Luna turned away and went to sleep. Kyo kept feeding his horse oats until he had enough. He set the bucket down and went to retrieve his sword for it needs to be sharpened. It won't be long until the night overcomes the sky.

Kyo started to prepare himself for the ultimate killing. He wore a black loosely fit shirt with black pants. Kyo than slipped on a pair of black riding boots and tied on his cape. The outside of the cape was black with red in the inside. He buckled his belt on and slid his sword into the holder on the belt.

Kyo placed a black with red designs blanket on his black and white horse for warmth. He carefully placed the armor on his horse on the head and neck for extra protection. Kyo said goodbye to Luna, than rode off into the night to the castle.

* * *

"Thank you Hana for making this wonderful dinner! I really enjoyed it, so thank you," said Tohru after taking her last bite of sushi.

"Please don't thank me Princess Tohru, the pleasure is all mine." Tohru smiled at her best friend and turned her direction towards her other friend.

"Uo, thank you for tending my needs all the time. I am really grateful to have a friend like you and Hana." Smiled Tohru.

"Hey Tohru, don't mention it. That's what friends are for right? And besides, you always don't have to thank us all the time too." Tohru nodded, than left the table to the castle doors.

"My daughter, where are running off to at this time of night young lady?" questioned King Katsuya.

"Of father, I was just going to the gardens again. I'm sure no one is out at this time of night," Smiled Tohru.

"Very well Tohru, but don't stay out too late. I want you to take your horse too."

"Yes, of course father." Tohru bowed down to her father and went to go fetch her horse. The king left, smiling again, and went to go sleep.

Tohru found her white horse, than rode off into the gardens outside of the castle. Guards also encircled the garden and castle, so she had nothing to worry about. Tohru approached the garden and slipped off of the horse.

* * *

"Finally, the castle is coming into view," growled Kyo while still riding into the darkness. He noticed a couple of guards not too far in front of him and just grinned. Kyo took out his sword, ready to kill again.

The guards saw an intruder coming fast; they took out their swords but were too late. Kyo just ran by them, slicing them one by one without making any noise. He kept on riding till he approached a garden.

Kyo made the horse jump over the bush to get into the gardens. He than noticed someone wearing a cloak in front of him looking out over the pond. Kyo jumped off of his horse and crept behind the cloaked figure. He was close enough to get the person in a head lock and the sword right up to their neck.

"Tell me, where is the king or else I will kill you instantly." Ordered Kyo.

The person gasped, right away recognizing the voice that she once heard before. Tohru tried to ease her way out but the sword cut the side of her throat. Kyo was now getting more irritated than ever, so he threw the figure up against a tree. Tohru was now facing Kyo, but the cloak still covered her face. She noticed the blood encrusted on his sword which caused her to be afraid of Kyo.

Kyo pointed the sword at her heart and was ready to strike her. "Kyo-kun, please don't kill me!" yelled Tohru. Kyo stopped the sword and tore off the cloak that Tohru had on.

He dropped the cloak and was taking steps back; he was in shock that he almost killed Tohru.

"Tohru, what are you doing here alone?"

"I was admiring the garden like I always do. Why do you want my father?"

Kyo looked at the ground and dropped his sword. Tohru finally caught on to what Kyo was giving off. He was there to kill the King.

"Kyo, why would you do that? I thought, I thought that weren't like that? You were the only person that I truly have trusted and now look at you. If you plan on killing my father, well than kill me too," cried Tohru.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do what I was ordered to do. I can't disobey my king's wishes than," said Kyo sadly. Tohru looked away from him and picked up Kyo's sword. She forced the sword into his hands and cried even more.

"Than kill me Kyo-kun so you can fulfill your duty. Well what are you waiting for, KILL ME!" screamed Tohru through her tears. Kyo looked at the crying girl, than at his sword. He raised the sword above her head than just let go of it.

"I…I can't do it," whispered Kyo. Tears started to enter his eyes, noticing what he was doing was wrong. Tohru looked at him sadly and walked right up to him. She raised her head up to where she can see his auburn eyes.

"Why Kyo, why did you save me from that dungeon, and now you could've killed me? Why didn't you do it though you are a zodiac?"

"Because I just can't. For the first time in my life, I never wanted to kill a person. Instead I save them from death from my own kind. I don't know if it is the right time for me to say so I will leave," mumbled Kyo quietly and turned to walk away from Tohru.

Tohru didn't want Kyo to leave her now. She wanted him to be at her side all the time. So in an attempt to stop him, she reached her left arm out to grab Kyo's right arm. Her scar laid upon Kyo's, sending a shock throughout his entire body. He winced from the pain but didn't pay attention to that now. Kyo turned to face the crying Tohru.

"Kyo-kun, please don't leave. I want you to stay."

"I can't, or else I will be captured, now let me be," Ordered Kyo.

"I don't care Kyo-kun. I want you to be with me right now!" Kyo was shocked to hear what Tohru just told him. He turned his body facing hers. Tohru still clutched onto Kyo's arm, afraid that he will leave.

Tohru looked into Kyo's eyes and dove right into his chest crying harder than ever. Kyo just stood there, waiting for his transformation, but it never came. With his left arm free, he held her closer and rested his chin on the top of her hair.

They stayed in the same position for ever, until the tears stopped coming from Tohru. She backed away from Kyo and smiled.

"I'm sorry about that Kyo-kun. I was just scared that you will leave. And I haven't gotten the chance to say thank you for saving me."

"No problem Tohru. It just didn't feel right leaving you in there whenever you saved my life," laughed Kyo.

"So, does this mean that you have to go?"

"Yes I have to go before being seen around here."

"Kyo-kun, please stay with me? I'm begging you, please!"

"Why do you want me to anyways?"

"Because I feel much safer when I'm around you than I ever was. I have so much trust you, and I don't even care if you are a zodiac or not. I want you to protect me always."

"How can I even do that Tohru? Just look at me, you can really tell that I am a zodiac."

"Not if you revert to your zodiac form, you wouldn't be caught then."

"That is not actually a bad idea. Fine, I will do it but my time here is limited got it?" Tohru nodded and Kyo transformed into an orange cat at free will. Tohru picked up Kyo and his clothes and grabbed the reins to Kyo's horse, and pulled him over to the white mare. She tied the stallion's reins to the back of her saddle and set Kyo and the clothes on top. She than mounted on the saddle and rode back towards the castle, wanting to get some rest.

Kyo was now Tohru's guardian for the meantime. But despite being in his cat form, he will have a chance to scope out the castle as well.

* * *

_Well, there was that chapter. I dont know if i will beable to update tomorrow because i will be at the minnesota state fair the whole day, but i will try though. I really enjoy writing this story that i just cant get enough of it. The song "The Swan" by Within Temptation goes with this story alot. It has this kind of music that you find during fight scenes where there is like an opera singer singing and it also has this kind of tune that goes with the Dark Ages era with the knights, and other crap like that!_


	12. Only Hope

"Princess Tohru, it's time for your breakfast madam. Your father is down there waiting on you," said a maid. The maid went over an open the curtains, trying to wake up Tohru.

"Oh no, is it that late already? My father is going to kill me now!" yelled Tohru. She threw off the covers and jumped out of the bed. She raced over to her closet running like a wild animal.

"Miss. Tohru, please calm down or else you will get sick. Now here, let me help you with picking out your outfit. Ah here we are, this one will be perfect," the maid reached out for a peach colored dress, similar to the one that Tohru wore a couple nights ago that was blue.

"Thank you so much! Let me quickly put this on so I can go downstairs." Tohru rushed into her changing room, than ran back out with her dress on.

"I'm leaving now! I will see you around and thank you so much!" waved Tohru, and than ran out of her room. The maid exited after her to do more cleaning.

"Ugh, man how long have I been sleeping? This is not common of me at all," yawned an orange cat. Kyo did his little cat stretching routine like he did for the past couple of days.

"Hey Tohru, I'm hungry. What's for breakfast? Tohru, are you here?" Kyo hopped on her bed to find nothing. He hopped down and ran out of her room to her balcony. Kyo jumped onto a nearby tree to get to the ground faster.

Kyo desperately ran out of the castle grounds towards his little camp in the woods. Luna was still asleep with tons of carcasses near her. Kyo ran into his tent, reverted back to his original form, than put on some more clothes. Kyo was dressed in black pants with black boots, a faded red button up top (that of coarse he left unbuttoned, leaving some of his bare chest to show), and black leather gloves. He slid his beaded black and white bracelet under the cuffing of the glove than out on a pure red cape.

"Luna, wake your ass up! It's time to get started!" growled Kyo.

"Where have you been Master? I thought those humans captured you! You've been gone for days!"

"I know, and I ran into Tohru again. She found me that night and found out that I was after the king. Well to be a better spy, I let Tohru take me in some I will comfort her in my cat form. Lately, I've been running around the castle looking around and investigating. And now, it's time!" Luna nodded and watched Kyo go into the woods farther to wash up from the river nearby.

"Looks like Kyo hasn't killed the king yet I see. Well I can fix that since that worthless stupid cat can't do anything right at all." Dressed up in Kyo's same attire, the figure waited for Kyo to leave than came out from the trees. The person put on a helmet to hide his purple hair color and eyes.

"Luna, let's go. We have no time to waist you pathetic creature." The person mounted onto Luna making her confused as ever. Yuki was sent by King Akito to assassinate King Katsuya faster and to get this over with. Yuki was disguising himself as Kyo so Kyo can take all the blame for everything.

"Master, you sound really different, and it didn't take you long at all at the river?" questioned Luna.

"Don't mock me Luna! Do as I say!" ordered Yuki.

Luna took of towards the castle going for a straight on ambush. A couple minutes later, Kyo came back and found that Luna was gone as long with his helmet. He threw his towel down and ran towards the castle.

* * *

"Has my daughter been sleeping in again?"

"Yes father, I am so sorry!" Tohru started to panic making the king laugh.

"That's ok Tohru; we must find a suitor for you. I will have Kakaru find one for you."

"But father, I don't want a suitor. I can handle everything by myself. I really don't believe in love at first sight anyways," smiled Tohru.

"But Toh…" "Me lord, the castle in under attack by a zodiac! He's on a dragon which makes everything a whole of a lot hell!" interrupted a soldier. King Katsuya stood up, throwing a cup against a wall filled with rage.

"Bring down that beast once and for all! Once that monster is gone, kill that zodiac now!" yelled Katsuya. The soldier bowed, than darted outside to join the onslaught. Tohru gasp, hearing that this zodiac had a dragon with him, and hearing that her cat (Kyo) was gone made Tohru suspicious.

Tohru ran out of the dining room to the stable. She couldn't keep her happy face on any longer, now she really had to cry, after hearing Kyo say that he wouldn't do such a thing. Tohru threw the doors open, scaring a couple of horses and Vivacious. Tohru noticed a dragon's egg next to Vivacious who was giving the egg warmth.

"Vivacious, I didn't know you had an egg?" said Tohru with wide eyes.

"Unfortunately I do my Lady. Why are you crying and what is going on outside?" Tohru wiped her tears away and grabbed the saddle and strapped it onto the dragon.

"What are you doing? What is going on!?" The black dragon stood there confused, watching Tohru grab a sword and mounted on his back.

"But your highness, you are not supposed to wear a dress while riding me."

"I will just ride side saddle than, now lets go!" ordered Tohru. She was extremely angry and wanted to vent it all out. Vivacious pushed the egg under some hay in one of the stalls, than ran out.

Noticing it from the sky, bodies started to cover the ground like weeds. Tohru was crying a little after noticing Kyo's dragon and himself attacking everyone. She held her sword firmly in the palm of her hand. Vivacious was reluctant to go because of Luna, but he had to kill her after what she was doing.

Tohru and her dragon took off towards the zodiac to defend her castle and to prevent Kyo from killing the king.

* * *

Kyo finally came to the castle, hearing cries of fear and the sound of his dragon attacking the castle. He had a feeling in his gut telling him not to go in. So Kyo climbed a tall tree with the help of his cat like reflexes. Kyo could easily see over the castle walls and noticed someone riding **his **dragon attacking the people. He grabbed on a branch tightly, making blood come from his hand.

* * *

"Madam, where did my daughter go?" said Katsuya.

"I saw her go to the stables my lord. She's going into battle I think," answered the scared servant. The king walked away, grabbed his sword from the wall and ran outside. Katsuya spotted Tohru on Vivacious attacking the dragon. Without further notice, he ran towards the dragon fight, making way though his men.

Luna noticed Vivacious attacking her and knew that this was it. The person that she thought was Kyo made her attack anyways. Pain filled both dragons till Vivacious gouged his razor sharp teeth into Luna's neck. She roared with pain and tries to fly back, but she failed. Vivacious held Luna tightly in his jaw, preventing her from escaping.

Tohru tried to stab Luna, but was too far away. So instead, she encouraged Vivacious even more to prevent him from failing.

"Damn dragon, I knew you were worthless from the first time I saw you. Like owner like pet I guess I can say," said Yuki. He turned his head a little to find the king making his way towards the fight.

"This is way too easy for me," grinned Yuki. He took out his crossbow and aimed it for the king's heart. Not a second to soon, Yuki fired the arrow, killing the king right away. Everyone stopped at what they were doing and came to the king's aid.

Tohru saw her father fall down dead. She cried, but was furious at the same time. Vivacious knew what happened so he bit on the red dragon's neck harder than ever. Luna cried from the pain, but stopped when Vivacious broke her neck. Yuki jumped off just in time and ran out into the forest. Luna fell like a rock, causing the ground to shake.

* * *

Kyo gripped the tree even harder seeing his dragon die before his eyes. He also noticed the person that was riding Luna running past him through the forest. Kyo recognized the zodiac easily and jumped out of the tree. He walked back to his tent with nothing now.

"That damn Yuki will pay now!" yelled Kyo loud enough for his voice to echo.

* * *

Tohru jumped off her dragon and ran towards her father. "Father, please don't be…," cried Tohru as she knelt down beside the dead King. The knights and soldiers all kneeled before their dead king. Tohru laid on her father crying while one of the soldiers carefully took out the arrow that pierced Katsuya's chest.

The day progressed on slowly as ever. The king was cremated, but his ashes were buried right beside his wife, Kyoko Honda. Tohru couldn't bare to cry anymore, all of her tears were sucked away. Since then, she was appointed Queen, since she was the next heir to the throne.

A full week has passed, but everyone was still mourning from the king's death. Today was the day the Tohru was going to venture from the house. She was dressed in a white gown with her hair hanging down freely.

"My Queen, where are you going? You need to have a proper escort if you are planning on going outside." Said Kakaru. Tohru stood there, stroking the face and mane of her white mare.

"Don't worry about me Kakaru, I will be fine," smiled Tohru. She hooked her sword to the saddle. Kakaru helped her get on to the horse, than bowed before her.

"I will be back later Kakaru. You are in charge so don't let me down," said Tohru. She tapped the sides of the horse and rode off into the woods.

Tohru had to ride through the whole forest to get to the place where she wanted to go. Tohru wanted to go to see the sea again. She would always go to the rocky cliffs which hung over the sharp rocks in the sea, and just look at the body of water with her father. This day, the two of them use to do that all the time to mourn for Kyoko. Now, Tohru has to pay her respects to both of her dead parents now.

* * *

"Man, I don't even know where the hell I am." The black horse snorted and remained walking. Kyo was on the verge of laying down the horse's back he was that tired. The zodiac just wanted to have a look around the forest, but now their objective is to find their way back.

The horse stopped, Kyo looked up to hear someone coming. There they saw a woman

ride down the road very fast. It almost looked like she was in a hurry.

"Now who the hell can that be? Well let's go find out but stay off of the road," commanded Kyo. The horse took after the white one for almost an hour. There they came to a cliff that was hanging over the sea. Kyo and his horse hid in the brush, watching the woman climb off her horse and walk towards the edge of the cliff.

* * *

"Hi there mother and father, How are you doing? I'm getting better as the days pass but I could be better. I wish you were still here with me because I don't think I can rule the kingdom. I really am a hopeless person after all I guess." Tohru sighed, letting the wind blow in her face from the cold sea.

"Um Tohru, I need to talk to you," said a voice that came from the brush. Tohru quickly whipped her head around, looking desperately for the voice.

"Who are you, show yourself now!" yelled Tohru. After a couple of seconds, Kyo walked out on his black horse facing Tohru. Tohru quickly turned around crying. Kyo jumped off his horse and slowly made his way towards Tohru.

"How could you Kyo-kun! I thought you were different from everyone else, and yet you are just like those other zodiacs! I trusted you so much and here you let me down by killing the only family I have left. What am I your next target now!" cried Tohru.

"Why would you think like that Tohru? Please listen to me; I didn't kill your father. It was that damn rat Yuki who impersonated me!" whispered Kyo as he made small steps toward the queen.

"I can't trust you anymore Kyo-kun, stay back or **I **will kill you myself!" Tohru reached for her sword from the saddle and pointed it at Kyo. The two of them were only 6 feet apart.

"Tohru, that isn't you holding the sword. Please let me explain everything before you go off doing something stupid." Kyo grabbed a hold of Tohru's hands, and peeled them away from the grasp of the sword. The sword fell in-between them, but Kyo kept coming closer to her. Tohru inched herself back slowly towards the cliff without knowing.

"Kyo-kun, you really hurt me. I cared more about you more than anyone else, not because you are a zodiac but because I more than like you," Weeped Tohru.

Kyo's eyes got as big as saucers listening to what Tohru told him. Luna was right, who said it had to be the way like zodiac and human always hating each other? It doesn't matter what you are, unless you can be with the one you love the most.

"Tohru I…Tohru Look Out!" yelled Kyo. Tohru took one last step back causing her to fall from the cliff. She screamed out in horror thinking that she would soon die. Without the time to think, Kyo dove to the edge of the cliff, grabbing onto Tohru's arm. He slowly hoisted her up without hurting her.

Tohru cried her eyes out and ran into Kyo's chest. Knowing her powers, she held Kyo's right arm with her left so that he wouldn't change. Kyo wrapped his arms around the crying girl, holding onto her like there was no tomorrow.

"Tohru, I am so sorry about your father. The truth is, is that I didn't kill him. It was all Yuki's fault. Do you really think I would leave my dragon out there and let her die like that? I am not as heartless as you think," Whispered Kyo. Tohru raised her head from Kyo's chest to look up at his eyes.

"But where did you go then that morning Kyo-kun?" Tohru wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"I went to go visit Luna and to wash up in the river. When I was at the river, Yuki took my dragon and killed the king himself." Kyo stood up and walked over to his horse with his back facing Tohru.

"Kyo-kun, where are you going?"

"It's my time to leave right about now. I have to get back to Zodiac Castle as soon as possible." Tohru quickly stood up and grabbed a hold of Kyo's shirt from the back.

"Kyo-kun, you can't leave me now. I have no one left except you. Please stay with me," sobbed Tohru into Kyo's shirt.

"Why must you want me to stay with you? I'm a zodiac, not a mere human like the rest of your kind," mumbled Kyo as he fixed the reins on his horse's face.

"I don't care about what you are. I don't just like you; I love Kyo-kun very much!" Kyo finally turned his body around facing the crying princess. He held onto her shoulders, trying to hold her steady.

"Don't you understand Tohru; I'm a cursed zodiac for the rest of my life. I can never find happiness in my life until this war is over. If you really knew this monster, you would run and never want to see me again. A zodiac can never love," said Kyo sadly.

"Only if you think like that Kyo-kun. Just look at me, I'm the Queen now looking for a King to marry. But I don't want to be with another king just because of some stupid law that I have to follow, I want to be with someone that I truly love and not a fake one. To me you are a human just stuck with a curse is all," smiled Tohru.

"How do you always know what to say all the time Tohru?" grinned Kyo. He cuffed her face in his hands and started to bring her face closer to his.

"Because I know what can and can't be done," blushed Tohru. Kyo and Tohru's lips met with a sweet and passionate kiss. To get closer to Kyo, she again grabbed a hold of his right arm where his scar was, than she instantly leaned right into his chest. Kyo dropped the reins from one of his hands and slid his arm around Tohru's waist.

Realizing that something didn't happen, he broke the kiss and started to back away from Tohru.

"Tohru, how come I didn't transform all these times I hugged you! What's going on here!" said a worried Kyo. Tohru looked at the ground for a couple of minutes and than back at Kyo. It was now or never to tell him the real truth.

"Kyo-kun, please don't hate me when I tell you this. Well, I am what you or any zodiac is looking for."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Tohru stood there still but finally gathered the courage to roll up her left sleeve only to show the scar. Kyo grabbed her arm than looked up at the sky with tears in her eyes.

"No, this can't be true! You can't be the Zycron! The Zycron is half zodiac and half human! Why didn't you tell me sooner Tohru?"

"Because I thought that for sure you would kill me then. I was scared to tell anyone, I even cover it up in front of my own people. Are you going to still kill me Kyo-kun although that's what you are here for?" said Tohru sadly. Kyo looked at her and gave out. He wrapped his arms around her once again to comfort her with his head on top of hers.

"Even if you are the Zycron, I will never kill you. But you are in grave danger though Tohru. The zodiacs are planning to attack you next week with King Akito with them. I guess I chose where I do belong. Tohru, I will protect you from the zodiacs as much as possible." Tohru hugged Kyo tighter than ever.

"Thank you so much Kyo-kun. I love you so much!" blushed Tohru while hugging Kyo.

"And I love you too Queen Tohru. Only hope will be able to guide us through." Both smiled and pulled away to share one last kiss. Tohru broke away and smiled at her zodiac.

"It's time for us to head back to the castle. Oh, and I also have a surprise for you too Kyo-kun!" grinned Tohru.

"How will I be able to get into the palace though?"

"Kyo-kun, you are a silly kitten, being a cat of course!" Smiled Tohru. Tohru tied Kyo's horse up to hers than walked up to Kyo.

"Man, how can I be so dumb all the time," laughed Kyo. He transformed into his cat form and hopped onto Tohru's shoulders. He began to rub his orange fluffy cheeks against Tohru's causing her to giggle. She slowly got onto her horse and headed back towards the castle. But first of all, they were to stop at the stable for Kyo's surprise.

* * *

_Bamm, there is that chapter done! School starts for me next tuesday but that wont stop me from updating frequently unlike my sister ThexShiggs! LOL Welp, i hope you enjoyed this one and the next will be up as soon as possible. I also have to find a job along the way too! Love you all bunches!! XD XD XD_


	13. Broken Hearts

* * *

Queen Tohru came back to the castle with Kyo in his cat form on her shoulders. Tohru darted for the stables for Kyo's surprise first of all. She got off her horse and pulled hers and Kyo's horses into the stables. She closed the doors behind them and laid Kyo's clothes on the hay. Kyo reverted back to his regular form and quickly got dressed.

Tohru lit some candles to lighten the dark stable. She carried the candle over towards her sleeping dragon. Vivacious woke up from the light and smiled at Tohru but when he turned his head towards Kyo, he rose quickly and growled. Kyo didn't want to test the dragon so he stood still.

Tohru giggled a little and set the candle on a stand and rubbed Vivacious' neck. Kyo started to get irritated from Tohru's nonstop giggling.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" growled Kyo.

"I find it funny when I see Vivacious growl at you, you stand there like you have seen a ghost. Don't worry about it Kyo-kun, he just thinks that you are the one that killed the king that's all," smiled Tohru. The dragon turned his head to Tohru and nodded, realizing that it wasn't Kyo. Vivacious sat down and watched the 2 having small talk.

"Yea yea, laugh all you want. So what is it that you have to show me?"

"Oh that's right! Why don't you come here, don't worry about Vivacious, won't bite. He's actually the one who thought of this idea once my father died." Tohru crawled into one of the stalls and began to dig her way through the straw. Kyo finally walked up right behind Tohru with a confused look while watching her throw hay every where.

"Uh Tohru, may I ask what you are doing?"

"Here it is Kyo-kun, but first you have to close your eyes!" Tohru looked over her shoulder at the zodiac and waited for his eyes to be closed.

"Why must I close my eyes?" grinned Kyo.

"Because I think it would be a lot more fun to do it that way," smiled Tohru. Kyo nodded and closed his eyes. Tohru quickly brushed off the remaining pieces of hay off and picked up the 10 pound stone. She turned and faced towards Kyo, still holding onto the stone.

"Ok, open them!" Kyo opened his eyes and stared at the stone. He knew exactly what it was and was shocked to know how Tohru got her hands on a dragon egg. Kyo took the egg from Tohru and looked at it wondering. The egg had a neon green color to it and was as big as a small beach ball.

"Tohru, how on earth did you find a dragon's egg whenever they are so rare to find!"

"I thought you would say that Kyo-kun, but I am not the one to find it! The mother to that egg is Luna and the father is Vivacious," giggled Tohru. Kyo widened his eyes than look at Vivacious.

"Why would you give me a dragon egg to a zodiac?" questioned Kyo. The dragon studied the ground than looked at Kyo.

"Because Luna died and by the looks of it, you two were pretty tight to begin with. It hurt me when I had to kill Luna but I had too because she was attacking us so I had to. I loved her and you raised her to be a good dragon trainer like Tohru was to me when I first hatched. I'm giving you the egg so you can teach my child the same techniques that you taught Luna, and I will be watching from the side as the father."

Kyo turned around and noticed that Tohru already left. He sighed and set the egg down by Vivacious. Kyo walked on top of a haystack and laid down looking at the ceiling. The dragon picked up the egg and lay right next to Kyo's haystack.

* * *

"My lady, where have you been all this time?" asked one of the maids that greeted Tohru at the door. Tohru smiled at the woman and proceeded towards her room.

"Just around the gardens, that's all. You don't have to worry about me so much," smiled Tohru.

"I know your highness, but we have to worry about those zodiacs. We can't afford to lose another royal person, especially if you are the only one now."

"I know, but still, there are times where I just need to get out." Tohru walked up the stairs but was stopped by her bodyguard Manabe. "My Queen, I have some important news to tell you."

"What may that be Manabe?"

"Your highness, I have found you a suitor to take your hand in marriage. He's the closest King to us and he will be here tomorrow to move in." Tohru looked away sadden.

"What if I don't want to be married to this person? I'm not going to marry someone that just showed up from thin air?!"

"I'm sorry but I was ordered by your father to do that before he passed away. And besides, we must keep this royal blood line alive." Tohru didn't say anything back but went straight up to her room.

She opened her door and slammed it shut. Tears were starting to escape from her eyes as she put on her pajamas. Tohru walked towards her balcony and stared out into the night sky.

"I…I can't follow in my parents' footsteps, I can't get married if I already love somebody. But I bet I would upset mom if I do so, so I guess I have to break the news to Kyo-kun first. I…I hate everything; I can't abandon Kyo-kun like that either. But what happens if the guards found out that a zodiac is here, they would definitely kill him. I have to let him go." Tohru broke down in tears and fell on her bed crying herself to sleep.

Kyo heard everything from the stables and couldn't believe anything. He sat up straight gazing at Vivacious. The dragon looked away, feeling sorry for the zodiac cat. Kyo got up from the haystack and headed towards the doors. Vivacious picked up the dragon egg and laid it at Kyo's feet.

"Take it Kyo; the baby might be very useful to you." Kyo nodded and picked up the egg, grabbed his horse's reins and rode off back towards his castle. Vivacious laid back down on the hay sadly, trying his best to sleep while thinking on how to break the news to Tohru.

* * *

"Welcome back my monster. So, the King is dead, what else do you know about." Kyo bowed on his left knee to his King.

"King Akito, since the king is dead, the princess is now the queen. Tomorrow, she will meet another human king to marry."

"Is that it?! You wretched cat!" Akito walked up to Kyo ready to slug him but was stopped by Kyo's voice.

"But my king, the queen is the Zycron, and I have witnessed her powers. What shall you have me do?" Akito grinned and walked away to sit down on his throne.

"I guess I will have to postpone the fight for 5 months. In 5 months, you and Lady Kisa attack the castle and weaken their armies. While the rest of us will ambush the rest of their precious kingdom the following day."

"As you command sire." Kyo took another bow and went to his room. He picked up his egg from his horse and ran to his room, trying to hide the egg. Luckily everyone was asleep so Kyo quietly shut his door and laid his egg on his bed.

Kyo walked over to the window thinking while the tears rose up to his eyes. "I can't believe any of this at all. I'm so sorry Tohru but I have to do this. I wish you luck with your new husband." Kyo sighed but quickly turned his head to the bed, watching the egg shake.

Kyo ran towards his bed and knelt, watching the baby dragon scratching his way through the embryo and egg shell. It took almost half an hour for the baby to finally free himself. The baby looked at Kyo for a second and growled a happy growl as Kyo pet his head.

The dragon babe was a male, but was filled with amounts of courage and anger. The scales were similar to the neon color but were a little bit darker. His eyes were a baby blue but somehow it contained a little bit of red color.

This baby dragon was different from the rest by having more detailing than other dragons. The dragon had a horn on his nose with two on top of his head. He also was born with wings that were 6 times bigger than his body, signaling that when the reptile grows up, he will be huge. Teeth were like the ones of a crocodile on how the hang down from his mouth. The baby also had two front teeth that would look like that they would belong to a saber tooth tiger.

Kyo reached up to touch the body of his dragon, but he quickly drew his hand back. This dragon was freezing when normally they would be hot. Than that's when it hit Kyo, this baby was a rare ice dragon.

Kyo got up and sat on his bed while the baby crawled up into his lap wanting to be petted. Kyo smiled at the dragon and set the baby on the floor. The baby walked over to some clothes that were on the floor and laid down falling asleep.

Kyo fell on his bed looking at his new dragon. "You will be very handy in 5 months. By then, you will be a fully grown vicious dragon. While I'm at it, I will name you Drake, and I bet you will act a lot like Luna whenever she was a baby too." Kyo put his arms behind his head and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tohru got up rather quickly and yelled for Vivacious from her balcony. The dragon came quickly as ordered and averted his gaze from Tohru's.

"Vivacious, where is Kyo? I have to tell him something that is rather important!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Tohru," said the dragon.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"We heard you talking last night. After you were done talking, he took off back to the zodiac castle. I'm so sorry Tohru." Tohru cried and walked away from her dragon. Vivacious flew back towards the stable to rest more.

Tohru ran down the stairs crying but quickly wiped her tears away when she saw Manabe with someone new. Tohru slowly walked up them as they were eyeing her.

"King Shiron, may I present to you Queen Tohru," Said Manabe backing away.

"Its nice to meet you my Queen, and I will promise that I can be the man of your dreams," said Shiron as he took Tohru's hand and kissed her tender skin lightly. Tohru didn't say anything but just smiled. In a couple of days, the couple will finally be married, but Tohru wasn't looking forward to it at all. All that was on her mind was the cat zodiac named Kyo Sohma.

* * *

_All i can say is that later on, it will turn out that Shiron is a total douche! Might be in the next chappie!? Well i finally got to go cannoeing but we kinda had a hard time getting the cannoe to the lake. There were tons of reed that started in the lake and went about 15 feet in the ground. We had to push that darn thing through the weeds but i kinda sank a few times in the mud that actually was trying to suck me in! It was HILARIOUS!! XD XD XD_


	14. A Quick Reunion

(Five Months Later)

_(Five Months Later)_

"Kisa, you take half the army to the south side of the castle while I will take the other half to the north," ordered Kyo. Kisa nodded and signaled the soldiers and her tigers to follow her. While Kyo on the other hand jumped on to Drake, who was fully grown and was the size of almost a two story house.

"Zodiacs, enter the castle at the north side and kill anyone that you come in contact with! I will enter on the top of the castle with 4 of Kisa's tigers! Everyone lets move out!" yelled Kyo. The warriors roared and ran through the forest towards the castle.

Kyo mounted on Drake and sat there for a minute watching everyone run through the forest. The tigers stared at Kyo, wondering what was holding him up. Drake looked at the tiger looks and wiped his head around to look at Kyo.

"Master, what's holding you up so sudden? Is it something I did or what?" questioned Drake. Kyo shook his head and grasp on tightly to the saddle.

"Don't worry about it Drake. Fly me to the tallest building you see, drop me and the tigers off, than fly far away." Drake was a bit taken back and growled.

"Why must I fly away from a battle? You taught me to be ruthless and here I can't prove to you if I fly away like a coward!"

"Drake, you are missing the point! Those humans killed my other dragon not to long ago before I found you. There is also another dragon there which is probably as strong as you!"

"I don't care Master! I will fight no matter what!" roared Drake. Kyo looked away, than nodded in agreement that he did train him to be ruthless. But what will happen when he meets his father there?

"Let's go Drake before Kisa beats us to the castle," ordered Kyo. Drake nodded, and flew off carrying the four tigers in his claws.

* * *

"My darling Tohru, why are you always cooped up in your room? You been doing that since I married you!" said Shiron. Tohru just stood there looking out the window sadly.

"I just need some time alone is all. Besides, you don't have to worry about me Shiron," said Tohru as she placed a fake smile on her face. Shiron nodded and kissed Tohru on the cheek.

"King Shiron and Queen Tohru, the castle is being invaded by the tiger zodiacs! What shall you have me do?!"

"Manabe, prevent those bastards from entering this castle! Go now before they make it through the gates!" "Yes me lord," Manabe hurried out of the room as quick as possible.

"Tohru, hide somewhere safe while I take care of some unfinished business." Tohru nodded and walked up to her room slowly.

* * *

"There you go master! I've decided that I will take your advice for once," said Drake as he dropped off Kyo and the tigers into a room.

"Good choice Drake! Meet me back in the forest, but if I don't return, fly back to the castle and alert all the zodiacs." Drake nodded and flew off. Kyo stared out the window and took out his razor sharp sword. He turned towards the tigers and smiled. They grinned back and followed Kyo throughout the castle.

Passing the guards one by one killing them all, looked like a river of death flowing through the castle. The tigers pounced on numerous guards, ripping them to shreds as Kyo drove his sword into the hearts of the humans. The proceeded from the top and working their way to the bottom killing as much as possible.

Kyo paced himself to a steady walk as he came to a corner. Kyo stopped with the tigers behind him while Kyo peered over the corner. His eyes widen at something that was on the other side and quickly turned around.

_Oh shit, I can't believe it! Tohru is still there but looks older with longer hair. She looks even more beautiful than before! Oh man, what should I do?!  
_

King Shiron was 45 feet behind Kyo waiting to make a move when he turns back around. Kyo did turn around but met the new king face to face and was struck down with an arrow pelted into his shoulder. The king lowered his crossbow and grinned. The tigers grew angrier and were about to make a move on the king but they failed to move.

Guards surrounded Kyo who was lying on the ground, trying to yank the arrow out of his shoulder. The tigers surrounded Kyo, as a matter of fact; they were trying to protect him. The guards enclosed the zodiacs into a small circle with the king smiling in front of Kyo. Kyo was starting to get pissed now. The king found this enjoyable so to crank up the fun, he signaled the guard next to him to shoot Kyo. The guard lifted his crossbow and shot another arrow in the same shoulder. Kyo couldn't help but yell from the pain and fell back down in his own blood.

"Tohru stopped walking and turned around after hearing a yell. She ran back down the hallway and noticed the guards all circled around someone or something. She made her way towards the guards and try to see what was going on but couldn't.

"Guards, step aside right now," ordered Tohru. The guards turned around and quickly moved away. Tohru walked right through and gasped once she saw a zodiac with bright orange hair with 2 arrows in his shoulder on the ground surrounded by tigers. King Shiron noticed Tohru and grew furious, she disobeyed him once again.

"My Queen, get away from here! I told you to go somewhere and I hide! Why did you always tend to disobey me?!" growled Shiron.

"Why should I obey one who I truly hate? Especially if they aren't welcomed here in my castle!" cried Tohru. Shiron kept quiet and glared at Tohru. He tried to make his way towards the injured zodiac but the tigers growled, not letting him take another step closer. Shiron walked back to his place and noticed Tohru advancing towards the zodiac.

"What makes you think that if I can't get through that you can?" Tohru glared at Shiron than smiled. She lifted up her sleeve to expose the scar and reached her arm out to touch the tigers. Seeing the scar, the tigers went up to her instead and licked her hand. Tohru giggled and walked up to Kyo.

Kyo was already unconscious when Tohru came and knelt beside him and stroked some hair out of his face and started to cry. "How could you do this to him?! Even if he is a zodiac, he is still human! Why must we cause all this pain and suffering all the time!" cried Tohru as she looked Shiron.

"Because that person is a monster and animal to us all, and they killed our people!" yelled Shiron.

"They are just cursed is all! This battle is hopeless and here we are fighting for no reason!"

"So I guess you are on their side now! This young man before you is the worst zodiac out of the whole lot because he is the one that is wearing the black and white beaded bracelet. The zodiacs are a pathetic race."

"So I guess you call me pathetic than. If you haven't noticed, I have a scar on my arm as well as the rest of the zodiacs but I am half zodiac. They don't want to kill you; they want to kill me because I have power that is far beyond theirs." Tohru than looked at Kyo and gently pulled the arrows out of his shoulder. She than placed her hand over his wound and with a flash of light, he was healed.

"Take him to the dungeon at once! Tomorrow he will die in front of every single human in this kingdom. Oh and to make it better, we shall send the zodiac king to come and watch him die as well," Mumbled Shiron.

Tohru quickly got up and was being held back by a couple of guards. "No, you can't do that! It's not his fault so don't penalize him for my doings," yelled Tohru. Some guards picked up Kyo and took him to the cell immediately. Shiron let the tigers run off to warn the king.

"I'm a king Tohru, and I can do whatever I want. This is my kingdom so don't judge me on how I rule!" Shiron walked away and Tohru fell down, breaking the tears out. The guards left her alone and went to help the others to kill the tigers and their leader.

* * *

Kyo lay on the cold stone floor in a cell. He opened his eyes slowly and gazed around the room. He leaned forward and took his shirt off, trying to get a closer look at the place where he was stuck with arrows. Kyo rubbed his finger tips over the newly formed scar and looked away.

"That damn woman healed me again. She should've just ended my life right there. But who gives a shit now!" Kyo rose to his feet and stared out the window like a lost cat. He glanced at his beads feeling totally pathetic at the moment. Kyo quickly turned his head around once he heard footsteps approach his cell.

"Who's there? Show yourself you coward!" After a few minutes, the person revealed itself only to reveal Tohru. She looked through the bars and gave a sad expression towards him. Kyo turned back around to the window, completely ignoring the Queen.

"Kyo-kun, can you please listen to me. I…I was going to explain everything that night, but you left before I even got the chance to see you again. If you die tomorrow, I will never forgive myself ever! Will you please face me while I tell you this?"

Kyo finally gave and turned towards Tohru, trying to avoid her gaze. To get closer to him, she used her powers to unlock the lock and walked right in. She looked at her feet than back at the zodiac.

"You don't have to say anything to me once I tell you the truth. Well, I heard from Vivacious that you heard everything I said on the balcony that one night, but I had to think everything over in my sleep. What I was going to tell you the next day was that I wanted to give up my royal position so that I can stay with you. I never wanted to get married to someone that I didn't already love. And how can I when I am still in love with another? That's all I wanted to say for right now, well goodnight Kyo-kun." Tohru walked up to Kyo lightly crying and kissed him on the cheek.

He watched her run out of the dungeon, feeling the pain of regret hitting him on his head. Kyo turned back towards the window with tears in his eyes. Everything that he thought was the complete opposite. He still loved Tohru with all his heart, but how can he be with her though. Kyo stayed up all night thinking over and over about his beloved.

* * *

"King Akito sir, I have some important news!" Kisa ran through the castle till she came to Akito. "My King, they captured Kyo and they are going to kill him!" After saying that, four tigers ran into the castle growling at Kisa. Than Kyo's dragon appeared looking into the window. "King, Kyo has been captured, but what from the tigers say, the humans have invited you over to watch the killing of Kyo," said Drake kinda fast. Akito nodded and turned away.

"Kisa, assemble everyone to leave tomorrow to that human's castle. I have something planned and its going to be a good one." Akito snickered and ordered everyone out of his room.


	15. Death?

"Tie him tightly so that monster can't escape!" "Yes me lord." Kyo was very weak from not sleeping the whole last night. He had better things to do like think about Tohru. A guard pelted Kyo in the stomach with a wooden pole, causing him to fall on his hands and knees. The guards than stepped on Kyo's back, pushing him onto the ground and grabbed both of his arms and tied them tightly behind his back.

Kyo's back and chest was covered in blood from the intense whipping that he received earlier in the day. His skin was torn pretty badly but really didn't pay any attention to. King Shiron was grinning, watching the zodiac get tortured than put to death. The guards yanked Kyo up by his arms and pushed him out towards the execution arena.

Kyo kept looking down, not wanting to see any humans look down upon him. All the humans were gathered around on side of the stage while the welcoming zodiacs stood on the other with Akito up in the front angrier than ever.

The guards pushed Kyo up on the wooden stage and untied his hands. There above him were chains that he was now hanging from. King Shiron was going to torture Kyo to death, even if it was going to take 5 hours. Kyo hung right in front of the humans just staring at them. The only thing that he didn't see was Tohru, or should I say Queen Tohru.

Tohru was watching from her balcony, crying over the one she loved who was going to die in front of her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, Tohru ran out of her room as fast as she can to get to the gathering place before Kyo dies. And from the looks of it, Kyo was near death with the only clothing on his body was his pants and the black and white beaded bracelet.

King Shiron walked up on the stage, standing in front of Kyo facing his people. He held a long, slim whip in one hand while he pointed the other at Kyo. "This is what happens when filthy zodiacs approach my kingdom! Today, one of the most disgusting off all zodiacs will finally be dead!" The crowd up roared while the zodiacs glared at the humans. "This is creature deserves to die as long as the rest of his kind! Now, lets this execution finally begin!"

Shiron grasp the whip tightly and started to whip the orange head on the back till he got tired whipping the same spot. Kyo yelled in pain as his blood went everywhere. The humans cheered while some of the zodiacs covered their eyes, not wanting to believe what was happening. Akito just glared at Kyo, never taking his eyes off of him.

Shiron finally switched his position to Kyo's chest after giving him over 100 slashes. Tohru finally got down into the crowd and pushed her way through the cheering people. Her vision was blurry from crying so much but she still could find her way through.

Kyo's chest looked horrible, and he was on the brink of death. Shiron lifted his whip once more but was ordered with a "stop." The king turned around but came face to face with Tohru at the front of the crowd. She lifted up her dress a little and walked slowly up the three stairs to Shiron and Kyo.

"Please don't hurt him Shiron! Like I said before, this isn't his fault at all! The zodiacs just want to find and kill me and they won't stop killing till they find me!" cried Tohru. The humans all gasped and the zodiacs grew more interested in her conversation, especially Akito. King Shiron lowered his whip and glared at Tohru.

"I don't give a damn Tohru! This zodiac is for me to kill so stay out of this," yelled Shiron.

"No, I won't let you!" Tohru ran up to Kyo and lifted his face so that they can look at each other. She than turned her head back to Shiron. "If you kill him, kill me too. I…I love him Shiron," said Tohru as she cried into Kyo's bloody chest. Kyo could barely open his eyes, but still could see Tohru's angelic face. Tohru stood back up and faced everyone, including the zodiacs.

"Everyone, please listen to what I have to say. Please stop this fighting once and for all! It's just too pointless to kill each other over nothing. We are still all the same except half of us have a curse. But a curse is a curse and can easily be broken also. People of this kingdom you may have seen this," Tohru rolled her sleeve up and lifted her left arm into the air letting everyone see the scar. "I was born with his hideous scar and I can't help it one bit. I'm not the only with this either, the zodiacs have a scar like mine too. I maybe half and half, but that doesn't mean that I have to choose a side. I always dreamed on ending this war and I hope it comes true. The zodiacs call me the Zycron because I'm a mix and want to exterminate me, but I really don't want to wipe out their entire race. I want to use my powers for helping others in need."

Tohru turned back towards Kyo and raised her arm up parallel to the ground. Using her powers, Kyo was fully healed and the locks broke causing Kyo to fall to the ground. Tohru came up to Kyo and knelt down beside him hugging the daylights out of him. He stood there, shocked by Tohru's sudden movement, but wrapped his arms around the petite girl.

"Enough of this right now," shouted Shiron. Kyo and Tohru quickly let go of each other and got to their feet. "This is observed! I want that monster dead right now!" Akito walked up onto the platform and grinned. "Well, it seems that you want my zodiac to die, but I want that wench to die!" growled Akito.

"Fine, it's time that we settle an agreement than? "Said Shiron. "But I came up with the perfect solution. Have both of them fight in a ring together till on of them dies. I consider it the best way to put it," considered Akito.

Shiron spent some time to think about that idea and said, "It's settle than zodiac, and tonight it will all begin behind my castle in the ring." Akito nodded and commanded his people to grasp Kyo and take him away. Kyo struggled to get free and be with Tohru. Tohru also tried to get to Kyo but Shiron held her back. It won't be to long for the death match to begin against two lovers.

* * *

_I'm trying to find more ideas for the next chapter... If you have any suggestions, tell me please! thankx :D:D:D:D_


	16. Love, Make It Last

* * *

"Let me go Shiron! Please, I'm begging you to," begged Tohru. Shiron dragged Tohru into her room with his fingers still digging into her skin. He through Tohru onto the bed and closed her door.

"You little bitch, you've been seeing a zodiac while we've been married?!" yelled Shiron.

"I haven't seen him since the first time we met," cried Tohru. "I was already in love with him before this marriage thing. I don't care if he's a zodiac or not, I love him and you can't stop me either. I will NOT fight to try and kill him!"

"Does it look like a give a shit! Tonight, you will fight that monster to he dies! Whether you like it or not, he **will** die." Shiron opened and slammed the door with Tohru on the bed crying a river of tears.

"No, he can't do this! I love Kyo Sohma so much that if he dies, I will go with him. Oh mother and father, please help and guide me tonight," whispered Tohru through her tears.

* * *

"Get in here now my monster!" Kyo obeyed Akito and followed him into one of the rooms in the human castle. "Tonight I will show the whole world what you really are!" Kyo's eyes widen and gave Akito a scowl.

"No, you can't do that!" growled Kyo. Akito smirked and grabbed onto Kyo's arm with the beads and smiled. "I'm the king and I can do whatever I want to my precious zodiac whether you like it or not." Akito began to play with the beads, than threw back Kyo's arm.

"I want that little bitch dead tonight! Especially if she is the Zycron, I just want her dead which you will be doing!" "I won't do it Akito, I love Tohru, even if she is the Zycron," yelled Kyo. Akito began to laugh so hard he had to get his breath back.

"Haven't you notice already Kyo, she just wants to pity you!" "You're wron…" "She feels sorry for my beloved monster. All I can say is this, if you don't kill her, she will suffer big time if I have to kill her myself." Akito left Kyo alone in the room sad and helpless. Kyo looked over to the window and took another gaze out but than decided to walk over to it.

"Akito's wrong, I just know that Tohru doesn't pretend to love me. Only someone like my mom would do that. But what will happen when Tohru sees the real me, she will definitely run away and not wanting to look at me. How can anyone love hideous beast like me," cried Kyo. He put his head in his hands to cry more but he also heard a faint cry up above him. For sure, he knew it was Tohru crying.

Luckily, Kyo already cleaned himself up, but his body was engraved my deep scars all over. He was still shirtless, but who cares anyway. Only 7 more hours till the night so Kyo had to make this worthwhile. To get to Tohru faster, Kyo transformed into a cat, picked his pants up in his mouth and climbed out the window to climb along the side of the castle.

* * *

Tohru was still lying on the bed face down crying into the sheets. She held on tightly to the sheets and cried harder. "I need you Kyo-kun, please stay with me," sobbed Tohru.

"Well you can have me than," smiled Kyo as he sat on the balcony. Tohru quickly raised her head and ran towards the balcony. "I would turn around if I were you." Tohru turned her body around while Kyo changed back to himself and quickly put on his pants. "Ok, you can look now," blushed Kyo. Tohru turned around and slowly walked up to Kyo.

Their bodies were only inches apart, still standing on the balcony. Tohru stared at Kyo's chest and ran her fingers along the deep scars that covered his body. She had tears in her eyes from seeing Kyo getting whipped like she saw before. Kyo stared down on her and took her wrists away from his chest. He pulled her arms around his neck and he than held onto her waist. Tohru looked up at Kyo blushing while he simply smiled back.

"I will never leave you Tohru until tonight," said Kyo sadly. Before Tohru could answer back, Kyo laid his lips on Tohru, kissing her passionately. Tohru started to cry again and back away from Kyo. She walked back into her bedroom, sitting on her bed with her back to Kyo.

"You are going to leave Kyo-kun, we even promised one time too." Kyo gazed away from her with a sad expression planted on his face. "I'm sorry Tohru but I have to go, but I too have to fight you or else Akito would do something very bad to you and I don't want that to happen."

"Kyo-kun, I you die than I will die along with you as well. I can't live without you any longer!"

'Akito is defiantly wrong, Tohru doesn't pity me but she loves me instead' thought Kyo.

"You shouldn't do that Tohru; just forget about tonight right now. I want to spend as much time with you as possible." Kyo sat on the bed with her looking away.

"But I don't want to lose you, especially if I already lost my parents." "Tohru, listen to me, you will never lose me." Tohru smiled at Kyo and kissed him. Kyo started to explore her mouth which kinda surprised her but she quickly adapted to it. While still kissing her, Kyo slowly unbuttoned her dress to where it only showed her undergarments. Tohru was kissing Kyo's bare chest as he was doing his thing trying to get Tohru's dress off of her body which was a success.

Kyo broke the kiss to quickly get a breath of air than smiled at her. Tohru looked away blushing like crazy. "Tohru, are you sure you want to do this?" Tohru nodded her head and smiled. Kyo picked Tohru up bridal style and guided her to the middle of the bed and laid her down. He got on top of her kissing her neck. Tohru moaned a bit causing Kyo to kiss her more. Kyo wiggled his arms under Tohru's back and unclipped her bra. Tohru threw to bra over the side of the bed and pulled Kyo down closer to her body.

Only three more hours left for the two lovers to spend their time with each other. Tohru was asleep on her bed with Kyo's arm wrapped around her bare body. He too was asleep, but the unusual thing was that both of them had smiles plastered on their faces.


	17. Author's Note 2

_Sorry it's been awhile since i last updated...ca va tres horrible. I feel so horrible i think thats how you say it french... Ive been so caught up in school, mainly my french class and band but im making room for my stories now! :D I just had to adjust to the school days again if you know what i mean... only one more year left than im done!! YES!! today im going to post another chapter to catch back up... thanks for reading anyways!! _

_psychoticXmonkey_


	18. Preparations

The sun was inches away from reaching below the horizon. Both the humans and the zodiacs were working on cleaning the ring where the two will be fighting. It was like a stadium except the seats were made out of wood. As a matter of fact, everything was either made out of stone or wood. King Shiron and King Akito were ordering everyone around like they are trying to get a pyramid carved up.

It was all quiet and peaceful in the castle. No one was in there except the cooks trying to prepare a victory feast. The cooks weren't the only ones in the castle though; there were two more beings upstairs sleeping together in the same bed.

Queen Tohru and the vicious zodiac Kyo sent a couple of hours together before the night arose. Tohru even gave up herself for Kyo that's how madly in love they were. Tohru was laying on Kyo's muscular chest with her arms draped over him. Kyo had his arm around Tohru's petite waist with his other hand hold Tohru's.

Kyo mumbled and slowly opened his eyes. He glanced down and noticed the sleeping girl lying on his chest and blushed. Kyo looked over towards the window and noticed that the sky was getting darker faster. His smile quickly dimmed away and careful crawled out of Tohru's grasp. Kyo got out of bed and started to put his clothes back on.

He made his way to the girl he loved and kissed her on the forehead. He whispered, "No matter what happens, I will always love you no matter what." Tears were coming to his eyes in which he quickly wiped away. Kyo turned towards the balcony and made his way back to Akito.

Kyo was quickly stopped by Tohru who latched onto Kyo's arm like a leach. Kyo smiled at her and sat back down on the bed. She too got up with a sheet wrapped around her, sitting on her knees on the bed.

"Kyo-kun, I can't do this. There has to be another way for this to end," said Tohru. Kyo sighed and looked away from her.

"I'm sorry but you have to kill me. You always wanted to end this war for a long time, and now is the time for you to do so." Kyo glanced at his beads and made Tohru look at them.

"Tohru, there is something that I should have told you a long time ago. King Shiron is right, I am a monster and I can prove it too."

"Kyo-kun that's no…" "Tohru just listen to me. These beads symbolize the monster within me. The only reason I wear these is to conceal my true form from escaping. My true form killed my real parents and they never wanted to look at me. I just know that Akito is going to take them off in front of you. Just don't forget that I love you always." Tohru started to cry and held onto Kyo's shoulder.

"No matter what you look like Kyo-kun, I can never stop myself from loving you." Kyo smiled at her and cupped her wet face in his bold hands. She looked up into his burning auburn eyes and smiled. Kyo brought Tohru's head closer to his to share a long passionate kiss. Kyo could feel the tears coming from Tohru's eyes onto his cheeks while he was trying to get off the bed. Kyo broke the kiss and stared at Tohru for a while than smiled.

"I love you my queen," said Kyo. He kissed Tohru's hand than right towards the balcony. Kyo jumped off the stone only to be landing on the ground thanks for the cat inside of him. Tohru ran towards the balcony and cried her eyes out.

* * *

"There you are my monster, here I have some clothes for you to wear," grinned Akito. Kyo simply nodded and took the clothes. He quickly dressed and returned to Akito. Kyo was now dressed in a black shirt, pants, and boots. He also had black elbow length gloves on with a black cape with red on the inside.

"You look so dashing Kyo. Now I don't think that you don't need any equipment because you already have it," chuckled Akito.

"I knew you were planning on doing that. What's the occasion this time?" growled Kyo.

"Well let me just put it this way, you can never control yourself in that hideous form, all the more reason to watch her die painfully from the man she loves."

"You can't do that!" "Is that an order I hear? No one orders me around her, I am your king, your master and you will do as I say!" Kyo sighed and slowly nodded his head in agreement. Akito smirked and pointed his hand to a pile of clothes lying on the ground.

"You are to wear these tonight, and a couple of zodiacs will come and fetch you in a couple of minutes so I would hurry if I would," said Akito as he walked out of the room leaving Kyo alone.

He walked over and picked up the clothes. There was only a white tank top and dark green pants to go with it. Without thinking otherwise, Kyo quickly changed and right after he was done, Yuki and Haru showed up in his room to take him away.

* * *

Tohru stood there on the balcony staring out into the wood, letting the wind blow through her hair. She closed her eyes as the wind swept softly against her face. King Shiron knocked three times on her door than opened it up. He quietly walked in and stood next to Tohru.

She opened her eyes but didn't even attempt to look at him. Shiron sighed and walked away from her. "Come, you must get ready. The maids already put your wear on the bed if you haven't noticed. Come to the ring in ten minutes Tohru." Within saying that, Shiron left the room while a couple of maids walked in to quickly dress Tohru. Tohru didn't refused at all while the maids were doing their work; she just stood there feeling like that there will never be any hope.

* * *

A dark blue color filled the sky with bright stars and a full moon left. The zodiacs both in animal and human form gathered up and sat on the west side of the ring with Akito in the front and middle with Yuki and Hatori at his sides.

There on the other sides were the humans on the east side with Shiron at the front and center. Guards filed around the ring incase something bad went wrong. Both Shiron and Akito stood up wanting to say something. Shiron signaled Akito to go first in which he did.

"My zodiacs, tonight we will never have to fear from the Zycron again. After all these years we will finally get to live and sleep in peace!" Akito sat back down while the zodiacs cheered him on.

"My people, tonight is the night that this tyrant will finally end his rein and that hideous monster will finally die! Lets get this over with shall we?!" Shiron sat back down with the humans cheering.

After a couple of minutes there appeared Kyo with chains on his wrists. The guards than chained him to the ground only leaving enough room for him to stand. Kyo stared at the ground in defeat and didn't dare to look up.

A couple more guards came into the opposite side of the ring causing Kyo to look up. There he met eyes with the girl he has always loved, Tohru. She wore a dark green dress with gold trim. She also had a sword in her hand gripping it tightly.

* * *

Vivacious woke up from the commotion coming from outside. Thinking about it twice, he figured out that this night was the night that Tohru and Kyo had to fight. He got up quickly and flew out of the stables.

Vivacious flew as fast as he could until he was struck down from behind from a surprise attack. The black dragon shook his head and looked up into the sky to see what hit him and unbeknownst to him, it was another dragon almost his size. The dragon landed on the ground in front of Vivacious and growled.

"Where are you going in such a hurry," smirked the dragon. Vivacious stood up and glared at the young dragon. "What business do you have with me? You are too young to attack another dragon that is much older than you!" said Vivacious.

"What does that have to do with anything? I can kill you if I want but I have a little something that I must kill before my master gets hurt."

"Wait, who are you because it's been awhile since I seen a dragon and who is your master?" Vivacious started to act suspicious, remembering that Luna use to call Kyo master.

"Why does it matter anyway? I'm Drake, the zodiac dragon and I suppose you are with those humans I see? My master is Kyo Sohma of course." Vivacious's eyes got as big as saucers! He finally got a chance to see his son and to see him grown up for a change.


	19. Fight For Love

_welp, sorry for being late yet again... that wasnt suppose to happen but once i finish this and the other story, i have another good story in mind. im basing another Tohru and Kyo story from the Made Of Honor which is like my favorite movie ever!! if you want, tell me your opinion. luv, psychoticXmonkey...oh and love Patrick Dempsey!!_

* * *

"Um King Akito, I don't see the point in any of this. Why can't we just stop fighting and let there be piece," said Kisa Sohma. She was the 2nd youngest in the zodiac clan to be leading in which she was in charge for the tigers. Kisa had a sad expression on her face while glancing at Tohru than at Kyo. Akito smirked and patted Kisa on the head.

"Don't fret little one, this is are chance to kill the Zycron and that hideous monster." Kisa looked up at Akito with tears in her eyes.

"But King Akito, Kyo is one of us. And that girl could not be dangerous if you think about it. I mean, look at the tears in her eyes, she must really love Kyo."

"Are you saying I'm wrong? Are you trying to take my place is it, but too bad that's not going to happen," yelled Akito as he slapped Kisa on the cheek, making her fall into the other zodiacs. Akito faced the ring once again thinking.

The zodiacs took care of Kisa and gave Akito a glare. Maybe Akito was wrong about everything? We are the reason this war started, not those humans and they look very caring too,' thought the zodiacs. Even the leaders were thinking something like that once Akito lashed out his anger on Kisa. This needs to stop right here right now.

Both kings walked into the ring and gave their speech again. "Now that's said, my Queen Tohru, do you have anything to say right before you slay this monster?" questioned Shiron. Tohru stared at the ground constantly not saying a word with the sword in her hands. Shiron turned towards Akito and nodded.

Akito walked over to the hunched over Kyo and grabbed a hold of his left arm with the beaded bracelet. Kyo's eyes flew opened and stared at Akito than at is bracelet. Tohru looked at Kyo right away and noticed the fear in his eyes.

"My zodiacs, now is the time to end the life of the Zycron once and for all. And we have the perfect person to kill her too." The zodiacs stayed quiet as did everyone else. "My monster, is there anything that you would like to say too?" Kyo dropped his head as tears rose to his eyes.

"Well fine then, lets get this show on the roll." Kyo shot up his head and looked right at Tohru who was looking at him. "As a matter of fact yes, I do have something to say," ordered Kyo. He rose to his feet and snatched his arm back away from Kyo.

"You all are making a huge mistake with all of this. It doesn't have to be this way because it's just pointless just to finish it. Lets just end it now so we can just concentrate on our lives besides fighting all the time." The zodiac and the humans nodded their heads in agreement and glanced at one another.

"We are all the same if you think about it," continued Kyo. "No one deserves losing their lives, especially ones that we love the most. I finally realize that I have something to fight for and I don't want to lose it all." Kyo lifted his head staring at the now crying Tohru.

Akito stepped closer towards Kyo and backed hand him in the face with rage. Tohru was ready to run towards Kyo but was stopped by a couple of guards. "Your constant talking makes me sick monster. Your time is up for everything now," snickered Akito.

"Don't believe on what you see Tohru, run away!" yelled Kyo. Tohru stopped struggling with the guards dropping her sword to the ground. She watched as Akito took a hold of Kyo's left arm again and broke his beaded bracelet.

Kyo fell to his knees from all the pain he was suffering during his transformation. The air began to smell horrible, like rotten bodies of flesh from 5 days ago. Big clawed like feet began to take the place of Kyo's hands and feet, along with a deformed body. His face transformed into a face similar to a dragon's with long ears and piercing purple slit eyes. Kyo as now twice his size except it was a monster taking his place.

Tohru's eyes got as big as saucers once she saw the new Kyo. Fear was overcoming her body, she was terrified. Her stomach started to get tied up in knots from the rotten smell making her want to vomit.

The rest of the people covered their noses to prevent from vomiting. The children were screaming, trying to get as far away as possible from the beast. Akito silently left Kyo's side and went back to his spot with the zodiacs. The guards finally let go of Tohru and ran out of the ring in horror. Tohru fell to her knees just staring at the creature 50 feet in front of her.

Kyo opened his purple eyes and looked around without having a single memory left. He stared at the crying girl in front of him and snarled. King Shiron arose from his seat lifting one hand up in the air only to say, "Let the games begin," than sat back down.

Kyo looked down at the chains that were placed on his wrists and started to get agitated, wanting to know what was going on. He was getting angrier so he threw himself up on his hind legs and broke the chains. Kyo was now standing about 9 feet in the air. He landed back on all fours and growled at everyone around him.

* * *

"What, so I guess you know my master as well?"

"Yes I do very well. Um-- well you see, your mother had your master too." Vivacious lowered his head with sadness, remembering the past with him and Luna until her death.

"Wait, how on earth do you know my mother?" Drake cocked his head in suspicion and glared at Vivacious. The black dragon lifted his head up and gave a heavy sigh.

"Well your mother and I were very close friends, or should I say closer than friends."

"So you're telling me that you like were seeing my mother?"

"I did until she died and you were there now. I'm your father I guess you can put it like that." Drake walked up closer to Vivacious and looked up into his eyes.

"Why did you give me away than?" Vivacious smiled sadly at his son and gave another sigh.

"Let me start before that happened. Well you see your mother and I met quite roughly," said Vivacious as he started to sit down. Following his motives, Drake laid down ready for more of the story.

"There was a battle going on in the east side of the forest with of course the zodiacs and humans fighting. Well, Queen Tohru is my master and she encouraged her father, King Katsuya to let her fight in the battle. He finally gave in to his daughter and agreed. So the next day, she was appointed a dragon rider and rode on my back fighting aerial style. Once we flew further through the forest, we spotted a zodiac riding a dragon darting straight at us. So after a couple of minutes we fought in the sky but the zodiac and his dragon knocked us out of the sky into the forest near a river. Tohru fell on one side of the river and I fell on the other. She began fighting the zodiac as I was fighting the other dragon.

Tohru got injured badly and kinda revealed that she was a woman. The zodiac felt bad so he treated her wounds in a cave over night. I and the other dragon started to talk a little and I found out that her name was Luna. Before me meeting her, I couldn't speak until now she helped me. The next day, me and Tohru were captured by the zodiacs and were sent to their castle. Luna's master Kyo, well he started to fall in love with Tohru as I fell in love with Luna. Kyo always would visit Tohru at her cell and started to put up a plan on trying to break her free.

Me and Luna had a very strong bond that could never be broken. After a couple of days, she had an egg and gave it to me to tend to. Your mother just didn't want the zodiac king to get a hold of you that's why. That night, Kyo broke Tohru free and I had to leave your mother from that point. Several months have passed and I still attended that same egg.

Kyo led was sent solo to kill the human king himself, so he stayed in the woods near Tohru's castle with Luna along with him. Kyo and Tohru met up again and got off to a bad start too. The next day, a different zodiac took Luna and commanded her to attack King Katsuya's castle. Of course she obeyed, thinking that it was Kyo telling her and not someone else. She was attacking the castle and me and Tohru had no choice and defend the castle. In order for us to stop Luna from her mass destruction, I had no choice but to put her down. Right at that moment, King Katsuya died leaving Tohru in charge now.

After finding out that Kyo wasn't the one attacking the castle with Luna, Tohru finally fesses up on her feelings towards Kyo as he did the same. In the meantime, I felt bad for Kyo losing his dragon so I thought it would be best if I gave him you so you can have the same teachings as Luna was given. And from my point of view, you are just like your mother," Vivacious flashed Drake a smile. Drake stood up and walked closer to his father nuzzling his neck with a low growl in his throat.

* * *

'Is--is this really Kyo? No, it can't be, it just can't. This is what he's been hiding from me all the time. Argh, I feel really sick I can't think straight. Oh mom, what do I do now? I'm scared and terrified to do anything,' thought Tohru as she held her hand over her mouth and tried to stand back up.

Kyo continued to look around in distress at the amounts of people crowding around him even though they were hundred feet away from them. He instantly picked up a noise and turned his head straight at Tohru. Kyo watched as Tohru began to lift her sword slowly off of the ground. Kyo roared at Tohru and ran right at her.

Tohru stood there, still not knowing what to do. She started to get weak in the knees a little from the awful stench still consumed in the air. 'Follow the path that your heart takes and you will be fine.' Tohru's eyes widen as she heard her mother's voice in her head. She took her mother's advice and got her strength back only to be focusing on Kyo, not the monster but the human Kyo.

Kyo leapt up into the air right onto Tohru, pushing her to the ground on her back. Both of his front legs were on either side of Tohru snarling at her. Tohru held the sword right above her, trying to hold Kyo back.

"Please Kyo, don't do this. I know the Kyo I know is still in there," said the struggling Tohru. Kyo just growled more and set one of his clawed hands on the sword. He gripped the blade tightly, pushing the sword lower towards Tohru. Blood seeped onto Tohru's clothes from Kyo's palms, and ran down the sword.

"Stop this at once Kyo. Just listen to what you are doing to yourself!" Tohru pushed all of her arm strength into the sword to get it away from her as possible. "This is not helping anything if you continue to do this," cried Tohru.

The monster inside of Kyo started to get more worked up, so Kyo used one of his clawed hands and gripped Tohru's arm with it. The claws simmered deep into her skin causing blood to flow out big time. Tohru screamed for a second and slowly rose up her left arm at the beast. Her arm turned into a bright light blue color as well as her eyes got brighter. Tohru laid her left hand on the monster and sent a shockwave through his body causing Kyo to fly backwards. The tears were still pouring out of Tohru's eyes as she got up. She didn't bother on attending to her wound, instead paid full attention to Kyo.

Kyo also quickly got back up and the two clashed again. King Akito and King Shiron were just watching with amusement. As with everyone else, they were terrified for Kyo and Tohru. The light finally came to them and noticed why lovers have to kill each other which weren't right at all. The humans prayed for both Kyo and Tohru for them to not be hurt and still be able to be with each other. As for the zodiacs, they were planning on ending the rein of Akito Sohma once and for all.

The women cried for Tohru knowing how caring she was having to fight for something stupid. Why must she willing to make this kind of sacrifice? They glanced at Shiron and found him laughing during the whole fight. He was planning something bad the people thought, and it wasn't going to be good.

Lord Hatori gathered up all of the zodiacs and started to create a plan. Even though Kyo was never accepted in the family, they think that he should have the same amount of freedom as the rest of the zodiacs do. And the girl, the girl who Kyo feel in love with is the Zycron. She isn't dangerous at all but too caring for everything else besides herself. No wonder Kyo feel for a girl like this.

* * *

"So father, what do you think we should do now?"

"I don't know Drake, but the only thing on my mind is stopping those two from fighting." Vivacious looked at the ground in disappointment.

"Well, let's crash this fight so that no one dies at all. Are you with me or not?" questioned Drake. Vivacious flashed Drake a smile and nodded his head.

Both father and son dragons made their way towards the fight and stop it. The dragons flapped their wings as fast they could go until they run out of energy. With every second they lose, the more of a chance that someone will turn out dead.

* * *

Kyo slashed Tohru's side, leaving a deep gash marks and tethered clothing. She shut her eyes tightly from the pain but was once again pushed up against a wooden wall where the zodiacs were. Kyo wrapped his monstrous fingers around Tohru's neck and squeezed it tighter and tighter.

"That's a good monster. Rip her head off clean!" ordered Akito as he stood up to see the action right below him. The zodiacs were now up against the side looking at Kyo and Tohru. Most of the girls were crying and the guys had sad expressions pressed onto their faces.

Kyo growled again why squeezing her neck even tighter. Tohru held onto Kyo's arms trying to make him let go. "Please Kyo, don't do this to me. I--I still love you no matter what!"


	20. Revival?

* * *

Rain began to enter the atmosphere very heavy but quiet. Everyone was silent except for the beast's growl smothering. Kyo still held Tohru tightly by her neck, choking her. Knowing that there will be no hope, Tohru held her eyes shut while gasping for deep breaths of air. Kyo bared his teeth at the poor girl and squeezed her neck more.

'Pretty soon, I will finally be able to be with my broken family. But I don't want that to happen just right yet though,' thought Tohru. Tears started to stream down her face onto Kyo's large hand and wrist. Feeling the warmth of the tears, he hid his teeth and stared at the tears. Although it was still raining, Kyo could easy pick out where the tears were.

He gazed at the tears than back at Tohru. Memories and thoughts fluttered his head causing the monster to be even angrier. Kyo tightened his squeeze while Tohru laid her right arm on Kyo's while trying to simmer the pain she was suffering from. At that point, it seemed like time had stopped and went into the past.

**Kyo's Flashbacks**

Kyo's Sayings from the Past

"Don't worry Tohru, I will protect you."

"Even if you are the Zycron, I will still love you forever."

"I will never ever leave your side again Tohru."

"You're… you're a woman? But how can that be?"

"I need to get you out of here before you die Tohru. And believe me; since you saved me, it's high time I pay you back."

Tohru's Sayings

"You're a cat? How cute are you!"

"Leave me alone Kyo, you killed my parents!"

"How can I be mad at someone that I'm in love with?"

"I want you by my side to protect me."

"I…I will always love you no matter what!"

**End of Flashbacks**

The memories started to fill Kyo's head like helium entering a deflated balloon. The last thought of hearing Tohru's voice finally tamed the beast. Able to control himself now, he dropped the almost dead girl onto the muddy ground and backed away from her. He clutched his head in his hands from seeing the horror he created.

Tohru was now on her hands and knees rubbing her throat while she breathed heavily. She opened her eyes and looked at Kyo, meeting his dark purple slitted eyes. Tohru flashed Kyo a small smile than continued working on her breathing and getting her strength back.

'Why-- how could she smile at me even though I put her through so much hell? Akito is right, I don't deserve to live, not even to fall in love. I truly am a monster,' thought Kyo.

Both Akito and Shiron got up from their seats and glared at each other. None of their plans were coming out good, so now is the time to go over board. Shiron snatched a crossbow from one of the guards and pointed it at Kyo.

Tohru gazed up at her people and smiled. But something else caught her attention; Shiron was pointing a sharp arrow towards Kyo who was on his back laying down from the weakness the rain gave him. Tohru quickly got up to her feet and ran as fast as her legs could take her towards Kyo to protect and let alone save him.

Hearing Tohru's presence, Kyo lifted his head from the muddy ground and looked at Tohru. He could tell something wrong was going to happen from the expression that was pasted on her face. He tried his best to get up but eventually failed in doing so.

"Kyo, look out!" yelled Tohru. Kyo rose his long ears up only to hear a trigger being pulled from a crossbow. He didn't care, Kyo just stayed there, barring his teeth at Shiron while the arrow approached the broken hearted monster.

Kyo closed his eyes, waiting for the pain fill in his body, but instead he heard a body fall down right in front of him. Tohru. Kyo pried his eyes opened and crawled over to Tohru. He tried to wake her up, but Tohru's eyes never opened again. Kyo did everything he could to wake her but Tohru's voice never came.

The rain started to die away as long with Kyo's monster form. Kyo was still on his knees with no shirt but pants holding onto Tohru's helpless body. Tears dropped from his eyes onto Tohru's skin. Kyo bent over and kissed Tohru while holding her body.

* * *

"Dammit! How the hell could I miss that beast," growled Shiron as he assembled another arrow in the bow. Right before he could put the arrow into place, the humans and guards surrounded Shiron and stole his crossbow away from him.

"Why the hell are you standing in front of me like this? I command you all to move!" No one dared to move and just stood there very angrily. "It would be nice if you listen instead of disobeying your king!"

"Why would we listen to someone who never did rule the kingdom?" A blonde haired woman emerged from the crowed and stood right in front of Shiron with her arms crossed. "Tohru never wanted to marry you in the first place, and here you force her just to command this kingdom. I would think twice about that bub before I kick your stubborn ass myself!" yelled Uo, who was one of Tohru's best friends.

"That's it you dirty little bitch!" Shiron lurked himself towards Uo but was held back by the guards. All the guards then drew their swords and pointed the tips at Shiron's neck. "If you consider watching couples kill each other entertaining, than I think killing a so called "King" entertainment," laughed one of the guards.

Shiron's eyes got big and struggled to get away. With this attempt, the guards struck him down in the chest finally killing that bastard. "We also execute anyone who kills or even attempts to kill a royal family you mother fucker." The guard kicked the dead body and left to go tend to the fallen queen.

* * *

"This can't be happening right now! It's my job to finish them both now, or should I say Kyo. Hatori, lend me your power now!" ordered Akito.

"There is no way in hell I'm giving you my powers to kill Kyo." Hatori stood there going against Akito as well as the rest of the zodiac. Akito's temper started to rise and continually looked at his people.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm taking your power you idiotic dragon!" Akito ran up to Hatori as fast as lightning and lay is hands on Hatori. The power was transferred from Hatori to Akito. Akito took his hands away and watched as Hatori fell to the ground. He smirked and used his new power to transform himself into a huge green dragon.

* * *

"What have I done? I'm the one that should have died instead of you Tohru. I am so sorry for all of this." Kyo continued to talk to Tohru's body as it was laid across Kyo's arms. Kyo slowly grabbed a hold of the arrow in her upper chest and carefully took out the arrow. He threw the arrow down on the ground furiously and caressed Tohru's face.

"Don't worry my monster, you will soon be with her in hell!" laughed the dragon who was Akito. Kyo quickly turned his head around only to see a huge dragon and yet it was Akito. Kyo set Tohru down and stood up facing the lizard.

"I have only one thing to say to you you bastard, well fuck you!" yelled Kyo. Akito hissed and flapped his wings into the air. Kyo stayed in the same spot while Akito was flying right towards him.

"Oh no you don't you piece of shit!" Drake and Vivacious arrived on the scene and prevented Akito from attacking Kyo. While the three dragons were fighting, Kyo quickly returned to Tohru and kneeled back down. A guard came right up to Kyo and grabbed a hold of Tohru's hand.

"You know, you can still save her," whispered the guard. Kyo shot his head up looking at the man. "There is something in the garden that can help her live if she's treated in less than 5 hours. Only a loved one can do that though or else she won't live. But it has to be the right thing or else if you give her the wrong revive mixture; she will never be able to live even if you than give her the right revive." Kyo nodded his head pretty fast as he made his way towards the gardens. The guard carefully picked Tohru up and took her towards her room. Akito noticed that Kyo was on the run so he grabbed a hold of Drake's leg with his tail and swung him away. Then Akito flew towards Vivacious and head butted him so that Vivacious will be temporary blind for the moment.

Akito flew right up in front of Kyo and blocked off all the exits. "You're mine now Kyo Sohma!"

* * *

_I just love writing romance stories! They just make you cry, happy, sad or whatever! This weekend i saw What Happens In Vegas and i thought that that would be a great story for Tohru and Kyo. It suits them both, i gotta buy the movie it was that good!! _

_Stories Coming Soon_

_1. Made Of Honor--Kyo is Tom, Tohru is Hannah, and Yuki (cough cough) is Conner (i think thats his name)... story is a little off from the movie, but not that much..._

_2. What Happens In Vegas--Kyo is Ashton Kutchter, Tohru is Cameron Diaz, and i dont know about Yuki and the others... the story will be the same as the movie except my story will be a little more sexual!! XD XD_

_Luv U All_

_PsychoticXmonkey_


	21. Don't Lose Hope

"Damn you to hell!" muttered Kyo.

"You have no right to say that to your king you monster!" roared Akito as he slammed his tail covered with razor sharp scales into Kyo's side. Kyo fell from the impact grasping onto his side.

"It takes more than that to bring me down you piece of shit!" yelled Kyo.

"You speak tough, but not physically though. No one can save you Sohma, once I am done with you all these humans will parish as well as your little girlfriend who's dying already." Kyo slowly got up and clenched his fists tightly.

Keeping his eyes on Akito, Kyo called for his dragon. "Drake, go find that damn plant now!"

"But master, you said th…"

"I don't care what I said already, just do what I said!" yelled Kyo. Drake stared at his master than looked at Vivacious. Vivacious looked away from Drake to Kyo as he slowly got up.

"Drake, go find that plant. I'll help Kyo as much as I can. Just hurry you got that." Vivacious walked over towards Kyo, not even looking back at his son. Drake nodded his head and started to get to his feet. But the thing that Drake is stuck on is what kind of plant to get?

* * *

"Manabe, take over will ya? I have to find my family," said the guard. Manabe nodded his head and gazed at Tohru.

"Guards," yelled Manabe, "get our people out of here. See if the zodiacs will help as well."

"Don't worry; we will help your people since you helped ours. We are in you debt," bowed Hatori. Manabe smiled and glanced at his guards.

"Get to moving before anyone else gets hurt!" ordered Manabe.

"Yes sir!" yelled the guards. Hatori turned around to face the group of zodiacs. "We must help these humans as much as possible before Akito gets to them. Zodiacs, lets get the lead out!" said Hatori. All the zodiacs cheered and went to follow the guards except one little zodiac.

"Um Hatori, what about Kyo? Aren't we going to help him too?" cried Kisa.

"I think it's best that we stay out of it. I'm sure Kyo wants this to be his battle, especially through all the hell Akito put him through. Don't worry Kisa; Kyo will be fine I hope." Kisa smiled and went to join all the rest of the zodiac.

"Hey Uo, since you know Tohru, watch over her since the guards are busy if you please," said Manabe. Uo agreed and knelt right next to Tohru to comfort her.

"Where are you going though Manabe," questioned Uo.

"A little friend needs our help so I won't be long." Uo nodded her head and looked at Tohru.

* * *

Manabe ran over towards the young dragon before he took off. "Hey dragon, don't go yet!" Drake turned his head towards the human and glared at him.

"I have no time for anything right about now!" growled Drake.

"But I sense that you are troubled. Is it that you don't know what plant to get?" Drake widened his eyes and walked over towards Manabe. "How do you know that?"

"Hmph, you can tell a lot by a dragon's facial expression young one. Take me with you because I know which one to get."

"Fine then, get on my back." Manabe quickly got onto Drake's back and grasped his neck. "I was told to go to the gardens so hold on tight." Drake took off into the air, not even trying to steal a glance at his father. He knew he was going to be all right.

* * *

"How on earth is a puny little person going to defeat a huge dragon like myself," smirked Akito. Kyo looked at the ground than glared back at Akito.

"Because I…"

"Because he has a dragon on his side to fight with," interrupted Vivacious. Kyo whipped his head around to find Vivacious standing there smiling back at Kyo. A small smile crept on Kyo's face as he glanced at the black dragon. Kyo turned around towards Akito, "well I don't have all day you bastard!" Akito snarled as he stood up as tall as he can.

Kyo quickly got on Vivacious's back while grabbing a sword from off of the ground. "Are you sure about this Vivacious?" "Indeed I am master," growled Vivacious. 'Master? Since when did Tohru's dragon call me master,' thought Kyo. Vivacious flapped his wings into the air and hovered over the angry Akito.

* * *

Tohru began to wake, but was screaming in agony. The pain started to flow through her body even more if she moved an inch. Blood started to ooze from her chest even more. Uo quickly tried not to move Tohru as she laid her hands over the puncture to try to stop the bleeding. Tears welled up from Tohru's tightly shut eyes as she screamed even more.

"Tohru, it's going to be ok. Just bare with me, I know it hurts but you are just making it worse," cried Uo. More guards came over to help Uo out. Uo couldn't look at Tohru anymore; she didn't want to see her friend die right in front of her like this. Uo turned around as the guards started to tend to Tohru.

Uo cried even harder for what seemed like hours. Tohru started to speak while she was going back unconscious which made Uo stopped crying and faced her friend. Tohru spoke of one word and one word only.

"Kyo…Kyo…Ky…o," Tohru fell back unconscious while her heartbeat started to slow down. Uo knelt back down by Tohru and held her hand. "Don't worry Tohru, Kyo will come and save you. I'm sure he will never leave you lying here to die like this," said Uo sadly.

The guards looked at Uo than back at Tohru. They just got done tying a piece of clothing to Tohru's wound to help slow the bleeding. Uo laid Tohru's hand back on her chest and started to cry with her head in her eyes.

Knowing what's going on, the guards surrounding Tohru knelt down and took off their helmets and bowed for their dying Queen.

* * *

Fire was illuminating the dark stormy sky as Akito intensified the fight. Akito spewed balls of fire towards Vivacious as he was easily dodging it. Something in Kyo's gut told him that if this keeps on going, they were sure to lose.

"Vivacious, find a point where Akito's guard is down than try to temporary blind him!"

"Sounds like a good idea master," agreed Vivacious. As Vivacious was still dodging the fire balls, he quickly flew to the ground and picked up handfuls of sand and debris of ash. The dragon then flew up to Akito's eye level.

Akito mustered up another ball of fire and fired it at Vivacious yet again. Vivacious quickly got out of the way and threw the sand and ash into Akito's dragon eyes. Akito roared from the ash burning his eyes and covered his eyes with his claws.

"Now is you chance Vivacious!" The dragon nodded and flew straight towards Akito's stomach as he lowered his head. Akito was than thrown to the ground by the impact from Vivacious's horns coming in contact with Akito's chest.

Akito clenched onto his burning eyes while he lay on the ground. A bruise also started to form on his chest too. Vivacious and Kyo flew just right above Akito and smirked. "How does that feel now Akito?" said Kyo.

"I wouldn't get too cocky just yet boy!" growled Akito. Akito lifted his tail right behind Vivacious and grabbed a hold of his leg and threw both Vivacious and Kyo to the ground. Things were just getting worse as every minute flies by.

Vivacious landed on Kyo's left arm causing it to snap. Kyo clenched his teeth tightly as he tried to hold the pain in from his now broken arm. Vivacious got back up and started to ram Akito again. Akito's eyes were all better and quickly got up. Noticing the dragon approaching him, Akito got on all fours and bared his teeth.

* * *

"Dammit, where the hell is that plant," said Manabe as he scrimmaged through the garden. "Well, if you tell me what it looks like than probably I can help you," grumbled Drake.

"Ok fine then, well it's a very beautiful plant I can say. Well, it has light blue flowers with a little bit of white in the middle of the petals. Lets see, oh it has a light purple pollen thing in the center of all the petals and it's the only flower to five leaves on one stem."

"Well ok then. To make this faster and a whole lot easier, you search the north wing of the garden while I'll do the south." Manabe shook his head and ran towards the north side of the garden.

After 10 minutes of a frantic search, a miracle happened. "Manabe, get over here quick! I think this is the flower!" yelled Drake. Manabe rushed over towards Drake than stopped in his tracks.

"That's it! That's the flower, good work Drake!" Manabe uprooted the tiny flower and than got back onto Drake's scaly back. "Let's get back as fast as possible before Tohru dies!" Drake nodded and started to fly back as fast as possible.

* * *

Vivacious tried to ram Akito again with his horns but failed to do so. Akito grabbed a hold of Vivacious's neck with his razor sharp teeth and slung the dragon into a nearby tree. Vivacious let out a desperate cry as he hit the ground.

Having his dragon instincts, Hatori heard the cry from Vivacious. Hatori quickly turned into his dragon form and hurried over towards the fight.

Kyo ran as fast as he could towards Vivacious as he held his broken arm. "Now where do you think you are heading off to monster," said Akito as he grabbed onto Kyo's body and squeezed him with his claws.

"Do…do you think…you can... honestly… win this fight Akito? I mean... look around… you, haven't… you noticed that every…everybody has turned… against you," said Kyo while trying to gasp for air.

"You think I can't win because my zodiac has turned against me? Well I got some news for you you damn cat! I don't need help from anybody, especially from the likes of the zodiac. I am way too strong to be defeated, especially by you and that pathetic dragon," laughed Akito as he squeezed even tighter.

Kyo clenched his eyes and teeth shut as the pain was emitting from his crushed body. If Akito kept this up any longer, Kyo's ribs would snap. "Akito, stop this right now!" yelled Hatori who was behind Akito. Akito ignored him and continued to squeeze Kyo. Hatori grew even more furious, so he hit Akito in the back with his fire.

Akito automatically dropped Kyo to the ground and faced Hatori. Kyo lay helplessly still as Hatori distracted Akito. "What do you think you are doing Hatori?" growled Akito.

"I think your rein is over Akito. You have gone too far and now is the time for you to suffer instead of us!" roared Hatori. The 2 dragons began to fight as Kyo tried to regain his strength.

The rain poured even harder and pelted Kyo in the eyes. The water stung his scratches that covered his entire body. His hair color started to turn from an orange to a red and his chest was covered in blood. Kyo's pants, which is the only garment on him was turning dark brown from the blood too.

The feeling started to overcome his body again. Kyo was now transforming into his monster form again, but he was now full of energy and strength.

Akito slung Hatori into the ground and now hovered over Kyo's true form. "Well look who transformed yet again. Seeing you once like that was good enough, and now I can't stand to look at you. To get rid of that problem, looks like I will have to kill you which was already on my agenda," mumbled Akito.

Kyo barred his sharp teeth at Akito and growled. Seeing Hatori get back up, Kyo had another plan. Hatori also had the same idea, so now was the time to try it. Hatori head butted Akito in the back again causing him to fall forward. Now was Kyo's chance to attack, so he leapt up towards Akito's throat and clenched onto it with his teeth. Blood started to trickle onto Kyo's snout as he bit even harder into Akito's neck.

Akito roared in pain then grabbed Kyo's body and threw it back on the ground. Kyo transformed back to his regular self and glared at Akito. From the corner of his eye, Kyo spotted the sword he dropped.

Hatori once again head butted Akito in the back. Akito caught himself with his arms and turned his head towards Hatori. "They say that the third try is always a charm," smirked Akito.

"And you know what, the third time **is** always the charm," yelled Kyo. Akito quickly looked down below him and noticed Kyo with a sword being driven into his chest towards the heart.

"How does it feel to die Akito?" yelled Kyo. Akito's form slowly started to get smaller as he returned to a person again only with the sword stuck in his chest. Akito fell backwards on the ground, dead. Kyo too fell down having no strength again. He slowly began to loose consciousness from his injuries.

Hatori reverted back to a person and smiled at Kyo. But the moment was interrupted by the sound of another dragon approaching. It was Drake and Manabe with the flower to heal Tohru. Hatori rushed over towards Kyo and picked him up. He gently set the young man right next to Vivacious who was too unconscious.

The guards all got to their feet and praised Manabe for the flower. Uo got up and gave Manabe a quick hug. "So she will survive, right Manabe?" said Uo. Manabe glanced at Tohru and shook his head.

"I don't think so because she lost so much blood. But we can't give up hope, we have to keep trying," said Manabe as he started to create a liquid from the flower. Manabe slowly took off the bandage that was soaked with blood and slowly dabbed the puncture with the liquid from the flower. "Now all we can do is wait and find out," said Manabe sadly.

* * *

_Sorry about the wait... My computer wasn't communicating with me properly... The story is coming to a conclusion sadly, but i have more stories to complete. Basically all my stories will have to deal with Kyo and Tohru since they are my favorite couple. And all of my stories will be a sweet romantic type. I Love Romance!! I just dont know what to do with Tohru, will she die or will she live?? I have no clue about that!! But if you have any ideas, fill free to tell me!!_

_Luv ya,_

_psychoticXmonkey 3_


	22. Death & Baby?

The world spins around like a top nonstop, but right now it seems my top fell down a cliff and stopped spinning. I thought my life was perfect before I met her but I was wrong. I can never remember my past; I'm just stuck in the deep smoky fog looking to find who I am. Was being the cat easy for me, no it's not. Everyday I tried to find a way to end my suffering but something tied a rope around my waist preventing me from hurting myself. Could it be me meeting her change everything that I've endured?

When she's by my side, I don't feel like an outsider, even more like the cat that I was born as. No, I was free for the first time in my life, but not just to feel free though. Yes of coarse, I fell in love for the first time in my life and now I don't want to lose the thing that is most precious to me, Tohru Honda. I love her with all my heart and I hope she can sense the compassion that I have towards her. No matter what, I will always be with her till the end.

My eyes slowly opened as I felt my injured hand with my hand. I felt the wet bandage which made me shoot out of the bed. I looked around my surroundings and noticed that I was in the Human Castle. I walked quickly over to the tall mirror to try to observe how injured my body really is.

I had a pure red bandage wrapped around my head and around my chest too. My left arm was carried in a sling, and I had severe cuts on my back which I paid little attention to. I tore my gaze away from my image and headed out the door looking to find where my Tohru was.

As I walked down the icy cold stone stairs, I sensed that something wasn't right. Everyone in the castle was completely silent as they did their job with a sad expression plastered on their faces. I continued to walk around and find somebody that might know something.

"Hey Hatori, do you have a minute," questioned the orange feline. Hatori stopped his conversation with Uo and nodded at Kyo. Uo excused herself as Kyo approached the dragon.

"What is it that you want Kyo?"

"What the hell is going on, I mean it's so damn quiet in here. Tell me where Tohru is?" Hatori glanced at the floor than back at Kyo.

"All right Kyo, I think you can handle it. Well follow me," sighed Hatori. Kyo followed the doctor up a separate pair of stairs in silence.

"Hatori, what do you mean by that I can handle it?"

"Look Kyo, you've been unconscious for over a full week, and so is Tohru. But Tohru is still in a deep sleep, more like a coma and we think that she won't survive."

"You can't always be so damn accurate about someone's life like that Hatori! She will wake up no matter what," yelled Kyo. Hatori stopped in front of Tohru's door and stared at Kyo. "Listen to me Kyo, Tohru is still losing blood very slowly and we can't find a suitable donor."

"Well then let me give her my blood then!" Hatori sighed and said, "Kyo, that can't be done. You are a pure zodiac and she's a hybrid. If you give her your blood or if any other human does, you will just end up killing her. That scar on her left arm is still burning throughout her skin so try not to touch her as much as possible," said Hatori sadly.

The dragon opened the door slowly as Kyo rushed inside. The door closed right behind the cat to give the 2 some privacy. Kyo stopped in his tracks just looking at the girl he loved dressed in a long white gown. He slowly crept up to the side of her bed and saw where an arrow came intact with her chest which is where she's losing the blood at. Kyo's eyes widened as he noticed the scar on her arm burning through her delicate skin.

Tears invaded Kyo's eyes as he fell to the ground on his knees as he clenched onto Tohru's pure white dress. He cried silently as he stared at his love for quite a bit. She looked like she was in a lot of pain which hurt Kyo even more.

"Why…why did you do that Tohru? I told you to let them kill me or for you to kill me if I hurt you," sobbed Kyo. "You would say 'Don't Leave Me,' to me all the time, but do I still have time to say it back to you? I promised that you wouldn't get hurt for my stupidity." Kyo kept on crying silently while the door slowly opened.

Yuki slowly walked up right behind Kyo and placed his hand on the cat's shoulder. Kyo quickly flinched and stood up facing Yuki. Kyo grabbed a hold of Yuki's collar and yelled, "Why the hell did you kill her father! This would never have happened if you had to kill him! And mostly, I wouldn't have to fall in love with her you damn rat!" Yuki grabbed Kyo's wrists and glared in those auburn coated eyes.

"Is this all you know how to do, is it? You can never face you fears, but instead you blame everything on me! You are not giving me any credit Kyo! Just be glad that you finally found love outside of our family!" Kyo let go of Yuki's collar and stared at him.

"You don't know what I have to go through you damn rat. I rather be dead instead of seeing Tohru on this bed dying. You think this is all too easy but that's a damn lie, I will do anything for her, even die if she does," cried Kyo.

Yuki walked over towards the door and stopped in the doorway before closing the door. "Why would you kill yourself if you're going to be a father," said Yuki as he walked out and closed the door. Kyo stared at the door, everything completely erased from his memories.

After a couple of minutes, Hatori walked in and escorted Kyo out so he can do some examination. Kyo was still stunned, hearing that he was going to be the father of Tohru's child. Momiji pranced up to Kyo and threw some clothes into his hands and hopped away.

Kyo continued to walk down the stairs to the bottom floor and noticed Shigure talking to himself. "Oh Kyo, it's about time that you finally wake up. I was told that you need to put on those new clothes for the ceremony tonight."

"What ceremony, this isn't the time to be funny Shigure," grunted Kyo.

"I know, but the ceremony is about the zodiacs and the humans finally coming together and to be at peace with each other. The reason why we assign you those clothes, well I will have to tell you later," winked Shigure.

"Fine, whatever you say you dumb dog. I guess I'll go put these on then I'm going out for a ride then," said Kyo sadly as he walked away.

Shigure looked away and noticed Yuki approach him. "Yuki, how do you know Tohru was pregnant if I'm guessing she is only about 2 weeks in?"

"That's what's so unique about Hatori, Shigure," smiled Yuki. Shigure smiled back then looked back at the direction Kyo left off to.

Kyo stared long and hard at his image in the mirror while trying to fix his collar. He was dressed in all dark blue clothing, like a long sleeved blue shirt with brass buttons and blue pants. Kyo also had a medieval blue hat with a feather stuck in it with black shoes.

"That rat is damn lying through his thick little teeth. How in the hell can I be a father already in 2 weeks? There is now damn way that could be right. I wonder what kind of ceremony they are talking about anyways. Well, to bad I won't be going because now is the time I end my suffering."

Kyo ran out of the castle making everyone else in the castle very clueless. Kyo grabbed the closest horse to him which was a black fierce one called Diablo. The only place he could think of to help him was that one cliff that he met up with Tohru that one time. Kyo kicked the sides of Diablo and rode off into the forest.


	23. The Past

The wind was picking up speed in a short period of time, a storm was approaching fast. Wind fluttered through his thick locks of orange hair as he approached the edge of the cliff and gazed out into the pink sky.

Diablo began to snort again while brushing his front hoof on the dirt covered ground. Kyo closed his eyes as the wind blew across his gentle face. He was thinking about taking another to step to his death but was pushed back furiously by the wind.

Kyo landed on his back and quickly got back to feet again in little time. "I can't believe you were about to do a daring move like that Kyo Sohma," whispered a woman's voice in Kyo's head.

"How the hell is out there," yelled Kyo as he kept on looking around himself, trying to look for the voice. "Stop being stupid zodiac, I am talking to you through your mind," said the voice.

"What the hell do you want from me than because the time is ticking before I go over the edge," growled Kyo.

"Gee, I don't know what my daughter saw in you since you have a major anger issue."

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Kyo.

"Whoa, cool it tiger or should I say, kitty cat. I'm Tohru's mother, Kyoko. Now listen up boy since you're my daughter's life! Right now, that ceremony the people at the castle were talking about was that if Tohru doesn't wake up tonight, they will cremate her."

Kyo clenched up his fists and said, "They sure as hell won't!"

"But you are the only one who can save her right about now but the bad thing is is that her baby won't make it. You had the power to save her all along too."

"Say what?! So tell me what I have to do to help her Kyoko?!"

"You and Tohru are the only outcasts between the mortals and the zodiacs. Here's a little bit of the past that you should've known since you were little. Tohru isn't the only hybrid amongst these people, you are too. The cursed cat is always the hybrid, the outcast. Although you and Tohru aren't related, you both are the last surviving hybrids there are."

"So that must explain why my scar is on my arm and not anywhere else like the rest of the zodiacs," said Kyo.

"That's right, but you were cursed by turning into a hideous beast and a cat, while Tohru had the power to heal the wounded. The weird thing is that if you both hug, sometimes you transform and sometimes you don't. In order to save her, you must recite the writing on the stone behind Tohru's bed and you also have to have both of your scars together."

"Gotcha thanks a lot Kyoko! I best be off to save her than!" Kyo mounted on Diablo, preparing to take the fastest ride of his life.

"Hold it Kyo, once you recite the writing; be for warned that a lot of your energy will be sucked from you causing you to faint."

"Thanks for the information Kyoko, well see ya," yelled Kyo as he rode back into the woods to save his love.

"No, thank you for giving my daughter a life to live for," whispered Kyoko.


	24. I Will Always Be With You

The wind was picking up speed in a short period of time, a storm was approaching fast. Wind fluttered through his thick locks of orange hair as he approached the edge of the cliff and gazed out into the pink sky.

Diablo began to snort again while brushing his front hoof on the dirt covered ground. Kyo closed his eyes as the wind blew across his gentle face. He was thinking about taking another to step to his death but was pushed back furiously by the wind.

Kyo landed on his back and quickly got back to feet again in little time. "I can't believe you were about to do a daring move like that Kyo Sohma," whispered a woman's voice in Kyo's head.

"Who the hell is out there," yelled Kyo as he kept on looking around himself, trying to look for the voice. "Stop being stupid zodiac, I am talking to you through your mind," said the voice.

"What the hell do you want from me than because the time is ticking before I go over the edge," growled Kyo.

"Gee, I don't know what my daughter saw in you since you have a major anger issue."

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Kyo.

"Whoa, cool it tiger or should I say, kitty cat. I'm Tohru's mother, Kyoko. Now listen up boy since you're my daughter's life! Right now, that ceremony the people at the castle were talking about was that if Tohru doesn't wake up tonight, they will cremate her."

Kyo clenched up his fists and said, "They sure as hell won't!"

"But you are the only one who can save her right about now but the bad thing is is that her baby won't make it. You had the power to save her all along too."

"Say what?! So tell me what I have to do to help her Kyoko?!"

"You and Tohru are the only outcasts between the mortals and the zodiacs. Here's a little bit of the past that you should've known since you were little. Tohru isn't the only hybrid amongst these people, you are too. The cursed cat is always the hybrid, the outcast. Although you and Tohru aren't related, you both are the last surviving hybrids there are."

"So that must explain why my scar is on my arm is not anywhere else like the rest of the zodiacs," said Kyo.

"That's right, but you were cursed by turning into a hideous beast and a cat, while Tohru had the power to heal the wounded. The weird thing is that if you both hug, sometimes you transform and sometimes you don't. In order to save her, you must recite the writing on the stone behind Tohru's bed and you also have to have both of your scars together."

"Gotcha thanks a lot Kyoko! I best be off to save her than!" Kyo mounted on Diablo, preparing to take the fastest ride of his life.

"Hold it Kyo, once you recite the writing; be for warned that a lot of your energy will be sucked from you causing you to faint."

"Thanks for the information Kyoko, well see ya," yelled Kyo as he rode back into the woods to save his love.

"No, thank you for giving my daughter a life to live for," whispered Kyoko.

* * *

"Yo, wait a second here zodiac," yelled Uo. "You will not touch Tohru nor will I let you kill her!"

"I'm sorry human but I have to to end her suffering. Everyone in this castle agreed to that too," said Tohru as he stared at the Queen lying in her bed dying. Uo looked from the bedroom out into the hall and noticed that everyone had guilty written on their faces.

"No, you can't do this! I guess I'm the only one here that gives a shit about Tohru," Uo ran down the staircase crying her eyes out. Uo kept on running until she ran into a zodiac that looked like he was in a hurry.

"You, come here, I need you for a second," said Uo as she grabbed Kyo by the shirt and pulled him up the stairs quickly.

"What the hell are you doing to me woman?! I have no time to be bullshitting around here, I need to get to Tohru fast!" yelled Kyo. Uo turned her head towards Kyo and gave him a smiled with tears coming down her cheeks.

Uo finally reached the door and pushed Kyo in. "Please save her zodiac, I'm begging you." Kyo looked at the woman then glared at Hatori.

"What the hell are you planning to do to her Hatori? You are not going to kill her anytime soon either," growled Kyo.

Kyo walked over towards Tohru and noticed that there was a little message on the stone but was written in French.

"Kyo, there's no time for games, let me just end this," sighed Hatori.

"Hell no! I'm the only one who can save her now," Kyo looked at Hatori then back at Tohru as he knelt down and laid his scarred arm over Tohru's.

Kyo closed his eyes as he began to recite the message, "Laissez ici les deux hybrides cicatrices réunir ici, bien que cela ne se produira que ce soir. Dire une fois et une seule fois, et la malédiction sera parti pour l'éternité."

Kyo felt the power being sucked out of him like he was going to die. Kyo opened one of his eyes and noticed that Tohru was moving again and he heard Hatori fall down from being surprised.

Kyo took his arm away from Tohru's and noticed that their scars were fading. To top that off, Kyo also felt something lift off of him as well as all of the other zodiacs.

"Hey Kyo," smiled Tohru as she barely opened her eyes but she stroked his cheek with her angelic hand. Kyo grabbed a hold of her hand and leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm so sorry for whatever happened to you Tohru. You don't have to forgive me at," said Kyo softly.

"I can never say that to the person who I love the most," said Tohru.

"Well there is something that I always wanted to ask you for a long time now."

"What may that be Kyo?"

"Will you marry me," said Kyo nervously.

"Of coarse I will Kyo! I love you so much!" Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck with all of her might.

"I love you too my Queen," smiled Kyo as he smiled passionately at his fiancée.

* * *

Welp, thats then end of that story... but i dont know if i should make a sequel of it about what happened to the dragons and the rest of the zodiac..tell me what you think i should do cuz it would help me lots!!

Luv ya all for reading!!


End file.
